Endless lemons
by Bellrose Jewel
Summary: Segundo one-shot: Naruto es un exitoso hombre de negocios infelizmente casado con la codiciosa Sakura. El haber vivido una niñez muy dura lo hace tomar bajo su protección a Hinata como su joven mucama… pero su corazón y su cuerpo pronto sucumben ante los encantos de la inocente joven. ¿Desembocará esta situación en un tórrido romance?. Serie de one-shots lemon. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Un Amor Salvaje

**TITULO: Endless lemon**

**ONESHOT: **Primero: Un Amor Salvaje

**AUTORA: **Agitosgirl

**TRADUCTORA:** Bellrose Jewel

**I. ORIGINAL:** Inglés

**LINK: **www (_punto_) fanfiction (_punto_) net/s/9976272/1/Endless-lemons

_**Summary: **__Este es el mundo de los Humanimus. Ellos son una mezcla de humanos y animales, formando comunidades y sociedades con su propia especie. La mayoría vive en el bosque, mientras algunos de ellos en el océano. Todos ellos son extremadamente inteligentes y tienen la habilidad de construir su propio hogar. Pero es un mundo donde ciertos Humanimus comen otros Humanimus, y desafortunadamente Hinata de la sección conejo en el bosque se encuentra en peligro de ser devorada._

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

Hola chicos! Probablemente nadie sepa quien soy, y si lo saben, seguramente van a querer matarme pero... alto!

He venido en son de paz, consideren estos oneshot un regalo de mi parte como muestra de arrepentimiento y sumision completa. Los lei en inglés y creo q son una maravilla!

Yo **no soy la autora original**, solo una traductora primeriza que busca compartir algo de felicidad con ustedes.

Antes de proceder me gustaria aclarar que tengo el permiso para traducir todos y cada uno de estos oneshots, tambien tengo el derecho de cambiar el vocabulario y la gramatica de forma que su traduccion sea facil para mi, facilitando tambien una lectura coherente y fluida.

**Advertencias**... _**lemon**_ fuerte y algo fetichista.

En fin los veo abajo!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_**Hola, hola, hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia! Ahora, estos capítulos estarán llenos principalmente de imparable lemon de nuestros dos ninjas favoritos! Bien, todos estos one shots giraran en torno a ciertos temas y/o escenarios que he estado maquinando en mi cabeza. Por supuesto, estaré muy dispuesta a escribir un par de escenarios o temas que cualquiera de ustedes gustaría ver escrito. Pero, no emparejaré a nadie más con Naruto o Hinata y definitivamente no hare un harem. Nunca. PD: Nunca voy a terminar con esto, pero lo puse en la sección de completos porque todos estos son one shot completos incluidos en uno. De todos modos, a la historia!**_

* * *

**Un Amor Salvaje**

Los frondosos árboles pasaban junto a ella como un borrón verde. Los latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos de la misma forma que la adrenalina corría a través de su cuerpo. Se sentía exhausta pero sabía que no tenía más opción que seguir adelante, a toda velocidad, de lo contrario una de esas asquerosas bestias la atraparía…

"¡Hey conejita! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡Prometemos morderte tan gentilmente como sea posible!" Vociferó uno de los perros detrás de ella.

"¡Sí!" grito otro, "¡Te mataremos tan rápido que no serás capaz de sentirlo!"

Una cuantas carcajadas lo siguieron.

Pobre Hinata que tuvo la mala suerte de vagar demasiado lejos de su madriguera, ella solo había salido para percibir el fresco aroma de las flores hermosas y coloridas. No notó a los 5 perros hasta que ellos estaban justo sobre ella. Si no hubiera estado junto al lago en ese momento y ver sus reflejos detrás de ella, quien sabe lo que podría haber sucedido. De lo que Hinata podía decir, los perros tenían una altura de al menos 1,80 metros, la cual era mucho mayor que los cortos 1,60 de la pequeña Hinata. Todos ellos tenían orejas de perro sobre sus cabezas y colas que salían de su espalda baja. Sus piernas, todo el camino hasta sus rodillas era alguna clase de cruce híbrido entre las extremidades de un humano y un perro. Sus manos tenían largas y afiladas garras las cuales podrían usar conjuntamente con sus afilados colmillos para desgarrarla en jirones. Un tipo de piel cubría la parte inferior de sus cuerpos, a modo de pantalones cortos. El color de su pelaje y piel variaba entre marrón, gris y dorado. Todos ellos parecían estar en los últimos años de su adolescencia, no mucho más de veinte. También corrían usando sus patas traseras y sus manos.

Hinata por otro lado solo tenía 17 años. Tenía una muy hermosa piel y pelaje. Dos largas orejitas de conejo, cada una de casi 30 centímetros de largo. También tenía una pequeña, esponjada y redonda cola blanca. Además tenía un largo y sedosos cabello negro azulado el cual ahora flotaba furiosamente detrás de ella. Sus piernas eran un raro cruce entre humano y conejo. Bueno, al menos era así desde sus hermosas patas traseras hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Ella vestía una piel blanca la cual servía para cubrir el resto de sus piernas y usaba otra piel inquietantemente parecida a un corsé que era lo suficientemente ajustado para garantizar que sus abundantes pechos copa D se quedaran en su lugar y que además no restringiera su respiración de alguna manera.

Hinata corría tan rápido como su capacidad se lo permitía. Al igual que la mayoría de los conejos, sus patas traseras eran lo suficientemente fuertes para impulsarla hacia adelante rápidamente y a una gran distancia. No podía regresar, no con un grupo de depredadores arrastrándose detrás de ella, así que se vio forzada a maniobrar vueltas y regresiones tan cerradas como fuera posible, con la esperanza de que ellos perdieran su rastro. Pero eso se veía tan lejano, al parecer un esfuerzo inútil.

'¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido!' Hinata se decía a sí misma. Sus pulmones ardían y sus piernas dolían pero este pequeño conejito estaba determinado a no ser comido por la jauría de babeantes perros callejeros. No quería morir hoy y tenía el sentimiento de que ellos no iban a ser tan 'gentiles' como clamaban.

Giró bruscamente a la derecha y trastabilló un poco. '¡_Oh no! Por favor que no me atrapen!_' Pero rayos, sus oraciones parecían no tener respuesta. No era solamente la jauría aproximándose a ella sino también sus piernas que empezaban a fallar. Y no podía ir más rápido que esto. Lágrimas promovieron una picazón en sus ojos mientras empezaba a caer en pánico. '¡_Oh no! Voy a morir. Voy a morir, Voy a morir, voy a-'_

Sus sentidos fueron golpeados por un sentimiento premonitorio. Todos y cada uno de sus nervios colapsaron como si hubiesen sido golpeados por un rayo y sus instintos le gritaban que corriera tan rápido como pudiera en otra dirección. Hinata jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Sin pensarlo, ella giró a la izquierda. Ese fue un horrendo error. No sólo el sentimiento de peligro creció sino que ella tropezó completamente con una raíz y salió expedida hacia adelante. Se volvió para aterrizar sobre su costado, rebotando en el suelo un par de veces antes de rodar y parar completamente.

'¡Ay!' Hinata lloriqueó silenciosamente. Por suerte nada estaba roto. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando una voz resonó en el pequeño claro.

"Te tenemos ahora pequeño conejito"

La joven inmediatamente se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y se encogió. Si su tobillo no estaba roto, al menos estaba magullado. Sus cazadores se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba lastimada casi al mismo tiempo en que ella lo hizo.

"Bien, bien, parece que la pequeña señorita conejo se ha lastimado a sí misma, Pobrecilla." El macho alfa exclamó. Al menos ella pensaba que él era el macho alfa. El beta tomó la palabra a continuación.

"No te preocupes, nos aseguraremos de sacar a esta pobre criatura de su miseria rápidamente"

Cada uno de ellos esbozó una sonrisa que revolvió el estomago de Hinata y envió un desagradable escalofrío bajo su columna vertebral. Ellos formaron un semicírculo alrededor de ella, demasiado cerca para correr y ganar algo de distancia. Dieron un paso más cerca, Hinata trato de alejarse pero gimió cuando una sacudida de dolor golpeó su cuerpo desde su tobillo. Una ronda de risas resonó en el claro debido a su miseria, su desamparo.

'_¡Oh no!'_ Ella pensó, cerrando sus ojos y apartando el rostro, no queriendo ver su muerte venir. '_Ni siquiera pude despedirme de nadie'_ Empezó a estremecerse 'Adiós mundo'

Repentinamente, aquel sentimiento premonitorio que había desaparecido volvió a cobrar venganza. Otro gemido resonó en el bosque. Uno que no provenía de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras contemplaba la escena que se desarrollaba no menos de un metro delante de ella. Lo que vio la hizo estremecerse aún más y su estomago se hundió. '¡No, no él! Quien sea pero no **él**'

Pero era él. El más grande depredador de todo el mundo Humanimus. Lo llamaban por varios nombres: El Temido, El Atormentador, El Cazador, El Depredador de Depredadores, El Rey de los Bosques. O el más común, Kyuubi. Ella solo había oído de él en la historias que sus padres habían contado para que ella y los otros conejitos aprendieran a comportarse. Historias acerca de cómo él podría venir y llevarse a los niños que no eran buenos. De lo que Hinata podía ver, la realidad no estaba tan alejada.

Él era una figura grande e imponente, irguiéndose a una altura de casi 2 metros, completamente sobrepasando la de Hinata. Nueve colas rojizas se revolvían detrás de él, cada una de al menos 2 metros de largo. Sus miembros inferiores eran, una vez más, una extraña mezcla de humano y zorro hasta sus rodillas. Tenía un pelaje rojizo cubriendo el resto de sus piernas, que se veía como unos pantalones de vestir. En la cima de su cabeza llevaba dos orejas de zorro, ambas de un color rojo con una punta blanca. Justo como las colas. Y, como muchos otros machos en ese mundo, él no llevaba una camisa. Hinata podía decir solo al ver su espalda que este chico tenía un cuerpo marcado, no demasiado pulido, pero seguro que estaba mejor dotado que sus casi asesinos.

Había una cierta aura que irradiaba fuera de él. Su poder era sofocante, el cual no fue sentido solamente por aquellos a su alrededor sino que también se expresaba en una manera que hacía a Hinata sentirse extremadamente confundida. Ella no sabía si debía sentirse aliviada o aterrorizada por el hecho de que el recién llegado estaba sujetando por el cuello al alfa, varios centímetros sobre el suelo con solamente una mano. Una risa rebotó entre los árboles, enviando un escalofrío extraño por la espalda de Hinata. '_Bueno, d-definitivamente de-debo estar aterrorizada._'

"**Bien, bien, bien, parece que algunas presas han estado vagando en mi territorio. Que grata sorpresa."** Él tenía una voz grave y profunda, una que demandaba ser escuchada cuando hablaba. En este momento estaba llena de un toque malicioso.

Aumentó la presión sobre el alfa que forcejeaba. **"Creo que esto significa que no tendré que salir de cacería hoy, después de todo."**

"¡O-oye! Vamos hombre, n-n-nosotros no que-queremos ningún p-problema, s-s-solo d-déjalo i-ir."

"Si, solo devuélvelo y no hay problema compañero." Sorprendentemente, fue el beta quien intervino. El parecía tener un aire de extrema confianza a su alrededor.

Un miembro de la jauría lo miró con dureza "¡Qué rayos! ¡¿Estas tratando que nos maten?!"

El beta se carcajeó, "Cálmate idiota," mirando al Kyuubi directamente a sus ojos. "Podemos con él, no hay problema"

Hinata y los otros miembros de la jauría sintieron sus ojos salirse de sus orbitas debido a la completa incoherencia que acababa de salir de esa boca.

"Tío, ¿tienes una idea de quién es este? ¡Es el maldito Kyuubi, no cualquier estúpido y débil zorro!"

"¡Por supuesto que sé quién es!" El beta espetó, "Quién no conoce acerca del grandioso y todopoderoso _Kyuubi_"

El nombre pareció ser escupido de su boca.

"Entonces cuéntanos, ¡porque carajos estas tratando de que nos maten!" El mismo miembro rezongó de vuelta.

El beta sólo se rió entre dientes; una sonrisa arrogante adornaba su rostro. "Porque todas las historias que he oído sobre el Kyuubi implican que él derriba a sus oponentes cuando están solos, o completamente desprevenidos. Y en este momento…" su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia "Nosotros no somos ninguna de esas cosas".

Hinata pensó que lo que el beta estaba sugiriendo era la cosa más estúpida que ella jamás había oído. ¡Pensar en realidad que un plan apenas considerado como ese funcionaría era completamente ridículo! No había manera de que alguien pueda siquiera estar de acuerdo en hacer algo tan suicida como...

"¡Por supuesto!" Un miembro de la jauría gritó emocionado.

Otro, cuya cola se movía insistentemente "¡Sí! ¡Mientras haya más de nosotros, ganaremos sin problema!"

Los otros miembros también parecían estar de acuerdo con esa "interesante" idea. Todos ellos enderezaron sus espaldas y miraron mortal y directamente al Kyuubi. Cada uno flexionó sus garras como si se prepararan para una batalla.

"Tráelo hombre-zorro; no estamos asustados de ti" El beta proclamó tontamente.

Kyuubi, quien había permanecido en silencio durante toda la charada se encontraba bastante divertido por el repentino giro de eventos.

"**¿De verdad? ¿Todos ustedes realmente piensan que pueden vencerme?"**

"¡Diablos! ¡No tienes ni una oportunidad contra todos nosotros!"

El Kyuubi echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

"**Muy bien entonces, ha pasado tanto desde que alguna pobre alma ha tenido los cojones de desafiarme. Aquí, haré las cosas más fáciles para ustedes"**

Dejó caer al alfa sobre el suelo del bosque. El macho de cabello castaño aterrizó bruscamente sobre el suelo. Dejando escapar un sonoro chillido y jadeando para tomar aire. El beta y otro miembro de la jauría inmediatamente se apresuraron para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Todos los miembros empezaron a gruñir y rezongar hacia el Kyuubi.

"¡Vas a lamentar esto, bastardo!" El alfa resolló.

"**Por favor, muéstrame lo que tienen tú y tus perros sarnosos"**

Hinata se preparo para correr; ella no iba a quedarse para la masacre. Dio otro paso atrás; pero lo lamentó en seguida cuando la cabeza del Kyuubi giró en su dirección. Sólo podía ver la mitad de la cara, pero aún así era aterradora como el que menos. Por lo que podía ver, tenía 3 marcas de bigotes a un lado de sus mejillas. Esas marcas eran salvajes, y le daban un aspecto más bestial que cualquier otro Humanimus. Sus ojos eran de un profundo y cortante color rojo sangre, llenos de ese brillo malicioso.

Él sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus dientes afilados y los caninos que se miraban mortales. Parecía como si pudieran triturar sus huesos si así él lo deseaba.

"Y después de que acabe con ustedes, disfrutare de esta pequeña conejita."

Hinata tragó saliva ante esa declaración, el temor burbujeaba en su pecho, amenazando con desbordarse en un mar de lágrimas.

Los perros lo fulminaron con la mirada.

"¡No existe ninguna maldita manera en que te dejemos quedarte con nuestra presa!" El alfa gruñó.

"Bien, entonces vengan y peleen conmigo por el pequeño conejo." Replicó con tono sadista, volviendo su cabeza hacia la jauría.

Él abrió los brazos de par en par, indicando a los perros que le atacan. El primer macho a su izquierda saltó sobre él gruñendo con sus garras extendidas enfrente. Hinata no esperó a ver quién iba a salir como el ganador. Inmediatamente dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el dolor en su pierna, pero no estaba funcionando. El dolor crecía con cada salto que ella daba. Un grito especialmente fuerte escapó de sus labios. El dolor era insoportable después de sol minutos de carrera.

Se detuvo en medio de un claro muy familiar. Sabía que probablemente era una mala idea detenerse aquí, pero no pudo continuar. El dolor era demasiado para ella. Extendió ambas piernas delante y cerró los ojos apretando los dientes contra el fuego que parecía estar explotando desde el tobillo. Debió habérselo herido más al correr. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente antes de tirar de su pierna lesionada más cerca de su cuerpo para que pudiera examinarla mejor.

El color púrpura oscuro se extendía sobre la muy inflamada articulación; ella podía ver y sentir una sensación pulsátil al mismo tiempo. Otra ola de dolor la hizo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos. Suavemente se tocó el tobillo; levantando de inmediato las manos hacia atrás y siseando. No iría a ningún lado por un tiempo, eso era seguro.

'_Oh_ _no, estoy atrapada aquí, sola en medio del bosque'_. Ella se dijo hoscamente. Sus oídos se cerraron un poco a ese pensamiento. Los conejos eran Humanimus extremadamente sociables. Siempre viajaban en grupo y rara vez eran capturados solos. Bueno, excepto ella...

Un crujido repentino le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus oídos se agudizaron de nuevo y comenzaron a buscar el ruido.

Otro rumor, venía directamente frente a ella. Sea lo que fuere, estaba actualmente a 300 metros y acercándose. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando desapareció de repente, ya no podía oír más de esos pasos.

La abrumadora sensación de adrenalina y miedo surgió a través de su sistema, una vez más. Una figura apareció en las afueras del claro. Él estaba escondido entre los árboles y las sombras que estos emitían. Pero no había duda con aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos y la imponente estatura. Era él.

Trató de deslizarse hacia atrás, lejos del peligro inminente; pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios. Se quedó sin aliento cuando desapareció una vez más, sólo para reaparecer a unos centímetros de ella. Un chillido asustado escapó de sus labios mientras él agarraba su pierna buena y la jalaba hacia él. Él levantó sus manos hacia su tobillo magullado, y la acarició suavemente. Ella gimió en voz alta por el dolor, las lágrimas se acumularon en la esquina de sus ojos. Sus orbes rojizos se clavaron en ella ante su reacción.

Ahora podía verlo claramente. Tenía el cabello lo bastantemente largo para alcanzar la parte posterior de su cuello. El era muy fornido, no como los osos Humanimus, los cuales estaban absolutamente repletos de músculos. Pero parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para infundir miedo en los corazones de muchos. Ella también notó que había salpicaduras de sangre que cubrían algunas partes de su cuerpo. De hecho, sus manos estaban cubiertas con la misma.

Volvió a mirar a sus ojos y se sorprendió con lo que encontró allí. La ternura, la preocupación por su bienestar, y la lujuria. La lujuria estaba bien disimulada detrás de las otras emociones, pero ella no se dejó engañar. Su corazón aún se enardecía cada vez que él parecía no poder reprimir sus emociones como acostumbraba.

**"Hinata.**" Su voz retumbó desde lo profundo del pecho masculino, enviando un sentimiento cálido a su corazón.

"Naruto." Murmuró ella de vuelta.

"**¿Estás bien?"** Preguntó él gentilmente, aunque parecía haber un poco de anhelo en su voz.

Ella asintió con su cabeza. "Sí, Estoy un po-poco magullada p-pero estaré b-bien."

Sus ojos buscaron los de ella por un momento, como si estuviera descifrando las emociones dentro de ellos. Él asintió con la cabeza, al parecer satisfecho por lo que había encontrado. Fijó su atención en el tobillo, estudiándolo con ambas manos cuidadosamente y dedicándole una mirada penetrante.

Ella no se inmutó mientras él inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo a su pierna herida. Tampoco se movió cuando él abrió su boca y hundió sus dientes en su carne. Ella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, con las manos descansando sobre la hierba bajo sus pies. Sí, conocía al temido Kyuubi, el monstruo que rondaba esta sección de los extensos bosques. Ella lo conocía muy bien, de hecho; ella lo ha conocido durante la mayor parte de su vida. A pesar de que su relación ha avanzado muy lejos de lo que solía ser. Todavía podía recordar la primera vez que lo conoció...

_**Flashback **_

_**(13 años atrás)**_

Hinata siempre había sido diferente a los demás de su especie. Mientras que los otros conejos Humanimus eran criaturas sociables entre sí, en realidad no confraternizaban con las otras especies de Humanimus. Para ellos, todos los demás eran una amenaza, ya sea porque se robaban toda su comida, o porque hacían de ellos su bocadillo. En un mundo de devorar o ser devorado, era bastante fácil de entender su miedo.

Pero Hinata no era como ellos. No temía a lo desconocido y siempre estaba lista y dispuesta a conocer diferentes especies. Ella a menudo causaba angustia a su pobre madre porque iba deambulando por los bosques sola, sin ningún tipo de supervisión. Los otros conejitos estaban siempre asustados de aventurarse en el mundo, y los conejos adultos no querían jugar con los pequeños conejitos. Por lo tanto, la mayor parte de su vida, Hinata estaba sola.

Ella era una rareza, que nunca daba marcha atrás al entrar en una cueva oscura en el medio de la noche, pero era tímida cuando conocía a alguien nuevo. Aunque ambos padres amaban a su hija con su vida, estaban preocupados no sólo por su seguridad, sino por su futuro. ¿Cómo iba siquiera a emparejarse y tener niños si era tan tímida?

Un día, la pequeña conejita de tres años estaba haciendo su habitual exploración del bosque. Su madre le había advertido para que no se apartara demasiado, pero las mejores bayas y frutas se ocultaban profundamente dentro de la floresta. Hinata sabía esto no sólo por experiencia personal, sino porque había escuchado a algunos de los jóvenes conejos presumir de ello.

Saltando alrededor, olfateando los árboles y examinando la suciedad. Podía parecer extraño para algunos, pero Hinata amaba tomar parte de todo aquel paisaje que tanto valía la pena. La vista de todos los insectos "extraños" y bichos que caminaban a través de la suciedad la intrigaba. Siempre se había preguntado por qué ninguna de estas pequeñas criaturas se parecía a ella, o en cualquier otro Humanimus que hubiera visto. ¡Ni siquiera se parecían a los insectos Humanimus!

Su línea de pensamiento se rompió cuando advirtió un arbusto de bayas en las cercanías. A sólo unos pocos metros de ella, y hombre, ¡si que se veía sabroso! Saltó hacia el con entusiasmo. Se puso de pie en sus insignificantes 40 centímetros de alto, que eran considerados realmente bajos para su edad. El arbusto de bayas se levantaba unos alucinantes metro y medio sobre el suelo. Fácilmente sobrepasaba a una hembra joven. Las hojas eran redondas y de color verde oscuro. Las bayas en sí eran de un color púrpura oscuro y profundo. El agua goteaba de las hojas y bayas debido a la reciente lluvia.

Hinata agarró una baya; que era tan grande que tuvo que utilizar toda su mano para sostenerla. Se lamió los labios antes de hundir los dientes en la baya. Tarareó con deleite mientras comía. Era muy dulce, una descarga de sabor a sus papilas gustativas. ¡Las bayas en las lejanías siempre eran las mejores! Comió una tras otra hasta que estuvo completamente llena. Suspiró, sintiéndose muy contenta consigo misma.

De repente, frunció el ceño. Mirando sus manos hacia abajo al igual que el abrigo de piel, ¡todo estaba totalmente cubierto con el jugo de las bayas! ¡Había hecho un desastre sobre sí misma! Se iba a poner toda pegajosa, y su pelaje iba a formar grumos. Por no hablar de toda la tierra y la suciedad que se iba a adherir a el...

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de regreso por donde vino. La conejita recordó un río que había pasado cuando venía, por lo que limpiarse un poco allí era una buena idea. Ahorraría muchos dolores de cabeza a sus padres si no regresaba sucia a casa. Además de que le harían demasiadas preguntas acerca de dónde había estado y a continuación, entrarían en una diatriba sobre lo peligroso que había sido. Ella ya la lo había oído todo...

Dirigiéndose al río, lo observó. El movimiento lento indicaba que no había prácticamente vida allí. Los Humanimus que vivía en el agua no podían habitar un río tan pequeño. Disfrutaban de estar en una gran masa de agua, donde se podía nadar y nadar y nadar sin cuidado en el mundo. O por lo menos eso es lo que su madre le había dicho.

Podía ver fácilmente su reflejo en el agua y frunció el ceño. No era tan profundo, o de corriente fuerte, pero Hinata no era tan alta. Tampoco era una buena nadadora. En realidad, no podía nadar de ninguna manera o forma. Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era echarse agua a sí misma lo mejor que sus brazos se lo permitieran, con la esperanza de que pudiera limpiarse algo.

Reunió una pequeña cantidad de agua con las dos manos, y se la echó sobre el abrigo. Tenía un pequeño corsé; que era de un color blanco, puro y suave. Estaba allí para proteger aquellas partes que aun estaban a años de crecimiento. Se lavó cuidadosamente a sí misma, intentando vigorosamente que no quedara ni rastro de las bayas sobre ella...

Cerró los ojos mientras se frotaba la cara. Sus pequeñas orejitas de conejo atentas, escuchando ávidamente el sonido de cualquier depredador. Sus oídos no eran los mejores en ese momento, a su edad, pero eran todo lo que tenía.

Un ruido se hizo presente.

Hizo una pausa, deteniendo todas sus acciones. El ruido volvió de nuevo, esta vez más cerca. Procedía de detrás de ella, un poco a su izquierda. Mantener la calma era la clave para la supervivencia, si Hinata entraba en pánico o iniciaba algún movimiento frenético ahora, estaría en serios problemas. Nunca era una buena idea dejar que el depredador supiera que estas consciente de él, al menos no de inmediato.

Ella sopesó calmadamente sus opciones, pero lo hizo parecer como si estuviera estudiando el agua. El río era profundo, pero no amplio. Había una ligera posibilidad de que ella fuera capaz de dar un salto. Pero también había una posibilidad de que fallara y fuera arrastrada hacia los ríos más grandes de agua y ser comida viva por los carnívoros Humanimus acuáticos. Eso sucedería, claro, si no se ahogaba en el camino.

Decidió saltar. Si resultaba que no era nada peligroso, lo analizaría desde la distancia. Si era algo peligroso, ella correría de vuelta lo más rápido que pudiera para volver con su familia. Su padre era fuerte; probablemente podría luchar contra la bestia. No sonaba demasiado grande.

Hinata retrocedió hasta que se encontraba a 2 metros de distancia del río. Ahora ciertos gruñidos provenían de detrás de ella. Sin duda, era más grande, pero no tanto para que su padre no pudiera deshacerse de él. Con una sorprendente explosión de velocidad, corrió hacia el río. Una vez que llegó a la orilla, saltó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que fuera que estuvo detrás de ella decidió no seguirla, probablemente asumió que ella no sería capaz de dar el salto. Elevándose a través del aire esperaba que si lo hiciera. El otro lado del río se acercaba.

Se acercaba más…

Y más...

¡Toma eso! ¡Lo hizo! Por los pelos, pero había llegado al otro lado. ¡Se sentía tan orgullosa de sí misma! Hinata hizo un pequeño baile feliz en el interior de su cabeza. Su celebración sin embargo no duró mucho. ¡Un coyote entró por entre los arbustos, y se dirigió directamente hacia ella! Pateó su pequeña colita de conejito en marcha y saltó tan rápido como le fue posible. ¡De ninguna manera ella sería la comida de alguien!

El otro Humanimus estaba justo detrás de su esponjosa cola. Podía sentir su aliento en el cuello mientras él resoplaba y jadeaba detrás de ella. Podía ser pequeña, pero poseía una de las piernas más fuertes por ahí. Sin embargo, el depredador le estaba ganando, sí que era un problema.

Estaba cada vez más cerca. Hinata sintió que las lágrimas empañaban su visión. Nunca debió haber ido tan lejos. Su pobre familia se iba a preocupar y hasta podrían enfermar si no la encontraban. Justo en ese momento, Hinata sintió una abrumadora sensación de ansiedad y pánico. Fue la mayor cantidad que ella jamás había sentido en su vida. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de descifrar su significado, una enorme criatura salió disparada a través de los árboles. Se había ido tan pronto como llegó, llevándose al coyote con él. Hinata hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor; no podía oír ni ver nada.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Meditó.

Saltando hacia el lugar por el cual la criatura había venido, notó algunos arbustos aplastados, y los árboles tenían rasguños y barras diagonales en ellos. Ella miró en la dirección por la cual la criatura había arrastrado el coyote. No había otro camino dejado atrás. Sería una idea horrible seguirlos. Ahora mismo podría fácilmente deslindarse del asunto.

Pero...

¡Nunca había visto nada igual! En realidad, ni siquiera llegó a presenciar lo que sea que había sucedido. No le haría mucho daño echar una miradita. Además, no esperaba volver con los otros hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Hinata comenzó a seguir el rastro dejado por la criatura.

Naruto suspiró para sí mismo, sus colas ondulantes detrás de él. La vida se había vuelto tan mundana. Siempre era lo mismo, encontrar un animal, mirarlo encogerse de miedo, y luego matarlo. Desde que se había ganado un título como el ser más poderoso del planeta, otros se abstuvieron de desafiarlo. Ni siquiera podía tomarlos por sorpresa, a menos que fueran extremadamente distraídos. De lo contrario, podrían sentir su presencia.

No era uno de los primeros Humanimus en los alrededores, pero había estado por allí más tiempo. No estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido, o por qué era tan diferente de todo el resto. Lo único que recordaba era a sí mismo, y al bosque. Él siempre había tenido que valerse por sí mismo, no tenía padres, así que no había nadie que le enseñara a cazar o acechar a sus presas. Fue difícil, y hubo varios momentos donde casi perdió la vida, pero eso era el pasado. Y él había dejado atrás el pasado.

Él había habitado la zona por casi mil años. No estaba muy seguro de qué edad tenía este mundo, pero él había visto y vivido la mayor parte de él. Había nadado de océano a océano. Explorado y cazado en todas las tierras de este planeta. La lucha había sido siempre un punto culminante de su vida. Pero ya no podía hacer eso, nadie estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él. Incluso si él los acorralaba, ellos simplemente se dejaban caer al suelo y cerraban los ojos. Ni una sola especie suponía un verdadero desafío, y así había sido durante más de 200 años. Estaba muy decepcionado.

Actualmente, Él estaba sentado en medio de su madriguera. Era una cueva detrás de un pequeño claro. Un oso Humanimus solía residir aquí, pero no fue difícil deshacerse de él. Naruto estaba apoyado contra la pared de la cueva; su cuerpo recargado contra la dura pared. Tenía los ojos cerrados; pensando en lo que podría tener para la cena. Había un grupo de conejos que habitaban una área cercana...

Se sentó de repente. Una persecución estaba sucediendo, y se movía en su dirección. Se levantó y estiró sus extremidades.

'_**Bien'**_ se dijo a sí mismo _**'Hora de salir a comer'**_

Inmediatamente salió corriendo a través del bosque a una velocidad increíble. No era más que un borrón para todo aquel que conseguía verlo. Por lo que obtuvo de su nariz, un joven conejito escapaba de un coyote pubescente. Ya que el coyote era más grande, era mucho más conveniente ir tras él. Decidió que la mejor forma de acción sería la de atacar desde el lado. Él estaba más cerca...

¡Y saltó! No dudó cuando hundió sus dientes en el incauto Humanimus. Este gimió y gruñó a su alcance. En realidad, ¡estaba ofreciendo resistencia! ¡Naruto no lo podía creer! Él supuso que era debido a que no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo. Lo que sea, que aunque no era mucho, al menos había un poco de pelea. Lo llevó cuidadosamente de nuevo a su guarida, los movimientos cada vez más débiles con cada segundo que pasaba.

Naruto cerró su mandíbula más fuerte en la garganta del coyote. Hubo un crujido repugnante, ya que tomó su último aliento. Dejó caer el cadáver del coyote en frente de él. Comenzó a rasgarlo, devorando al animal, un pedazo de carne a la vez. No era la mejor comida que jamás haya tenido, pero era algo para entretenerlo hasta que decidiera salir de caza otra vez. Mientras comía, oyó un pequeño crujido, era el sonido de las hojas siendo pisoteadas. Su cabeza se movió en esa dirección y gruñó. Alguien lo estaba observando, y eso no le gustaba.

Hinata estaba cansada. Ella había estado saltando por casi una hora entera. ¡¿A qué distancia vivía esa bestia?! Era una absoluta ridiculez. ¿Por qué iba alguien a viajar tan lejos sólo para tomar una comida? Bueno, había una razón perfectamente válida del por qué, pero aún así, ¡esto era muy lejos! Bueno, en realidad no fue tan lejos del todo. Hinata era solo tan pequeña que la distancia era mayor que lo que debería haber sido. Hizo una pausa, poniendo su mano contra un árbol para apoyarse. Fue un verdadero reto, ¡pero tenía que seguir adelante pasase lo que pasase! Llegó al borde del claro, oyó algunos sonidos escalofriantes de huesos siendo triturados. Ella se lanzó detrás de un árbol y asomó la cabeza.

Ahí estaba… un ¿Humanimus completamente adulto? ¿Realmente es eso lo que era? Parecía uno, pero él tenía 9 colas. ¡Nueve! Era tan extraño... Tenía que echar una mirada de más de cerca; por lo que tomó un solo paso hacia adelante. Ella casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando la cabeza masculina se giró hacia ella y un gruñido amenazador abandonó su garganta. Fue el momento más petrificante en su corta vida. Los ojos rojos de la criatura se clavaron en ella, esos ojos estaban llenos de aversión extrema y desagrado. Pero en el lado positivo no hizo ningún ademán en pos de ella. Cualquier otro depredador habría intentado comérsela.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, observando con atención el uno al otro. Pero la extraña criatura rompió el silencio.

**"¿Sí? ¿Había algo que querías?"** Su tono sarcástico se perdió completamente para Hinata.

Ella hipo y se recluyó aún más detrás del árbol. Él rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo. Ella observó con fascinación morbosa lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que había Humanimus que comían carne, pero ella nunca entendió por qué. Esta era la primera vez que observa a uno comiendo.

Ella finalmente reunió el valor suficiente para hablar.

"¿Q-q-qué estas-s haci-ciend-o? Preguntó suavemente. Su voz apenas superior a una suspiro.

Naruto hizo una pausa, lanzando su mirada a ella. Un ligero rubor apareció en su pequeño rostro; siempre aparecía cuando estaba nerviosa.

**"Estoy comiendo."** Le respondió sin rodeos.

"L-lo s-s-se-sé. ¿P-pero p-por qué l-lo e-e-es-tas co-comiendo?" Ella preguntó, refiriéndose al coyote muerto.

**"Porque tengo que comer para sobrevivir."**

"P-pero, ¿Por qué no p-pruebas f-frutos o-o ve-verduras en su lugar?" Examinó, esta vez un poco más audaz.

Naruto estaba muy confundido. ¿Por qué este pequeño conejito quería conversar con él? No tenía sentido alguno. Pero, decidió seguirle la corriente de todos modos.

**"Bueno, esto sabe mejor que cualquier planta que he comido."** Era cierto, Naruto había sufrido hambrunas más de una vez en sus años de juventud. Él todavía era sólo un cachorro cuando pensó que sería una buena idea probar algunas frutas. No eran terriblemente malas, pero aún así. Él no tenía prisa alguna por volverlas a probar.

Sus cavilaciones se rompieron por el más joven. Ella se acercaba a él. Lo más extraño era que no lo estaba mirando en absoluto. En su lugar miraba el cuerpo sin vida con curiosidad. Vio como ella se detuvo frente a él, al otro lado del cuerpo. Naruto se desconcertó de sobremanera cuando ella realmente inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, y ¡trató de extraer un pedazo de carne! Bueno, lo intentó. Los dientes de un conejo no eran tan afilados para empezar. Añadiendo el hecho de que ella no había crecido completamente todavía, y solo tenía una serie de dientecitos que vagamente podían hacer algo.

Hinata echó la cabeza atrás y resopló, algo de sangre se había metido en su boca. Alzó su mano y empezó a limpiar su boca. Él no pudo evitar sentirse muy divertido por la vista. Ella era una pequeña rareza.

"¡Qué asco! ¡E-eso fu-fue tan a-asqueroso! ¿Cómo pu-puedes comer eso?" reclamó.

Ni siquiera tropecientas bayas quitarían ese sabor de su boca. Había sido absolutamente horrible para la joven. Pensó que puesto que a él le gustaba tanto, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad. Ella nunca había comido carne antes, sus padres nunca se molestaron en darle de comer un poco. ¡Ahora sabía por qué! ¡Eso era tan horrible! Comer carne seguramente haría a cualquier persona enfermar.

Se rió de ella; esa carcajada profunda que reverberó en su pecho. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo, esta vez de ira. ¡No le gustaba que se rieran, y él ni siquiera había respondido a su pregunta! Que grosero.

"¡Oiga Señor! ¡P-por favor contestem-me! ¿Co-cómo pu-puede c-comer esta c-cosa? ¿N-no h-ha-hace q-que se en-enferme?"

**"No, comer esto nunca me ha enfermado. Pero, comer cualquier tipo de fruta o verdura sí que lo ha hecho antes."** Ella abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar.

**"La razón de esto es porque mi cuerpo está diseñado para ser capaz de consumir carne. Pero no está diseñado para ser capaz de sobrellevar la vida vegetariana que tu llevas." **

Él siguió comiendo su comida mientras se sentaba allí y reflexionaba sobre lo que había dicho.

"P-pero ¿Por qué t-tiene 9 co-colas?"

Él se rió entre dientes una vez más. **"Estás llena de preguntas, ¿no es cierto?"**

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

**"Bien entonces, no tengo ni idea de por qué tengo 9 colas. Pero..." **

Miró de nuevo hacia él, esperando a que terminara su declaración. Sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro.

**"Tenerlas debe hacerme muy especial, ¿verdad?"** Él le sonrió, dándole una visión completa de sus afilados dientes ensangrentados.

Para su total y absoluta sorpresa, ¡ella le sonrió de vuelta! ¡De igual manera, esa sonrisa mostraba todos los dientes, con los labios curvándose! Estaba empezando a sospechar que esta niña tenía algún desorden ment...

"¡Sí! ¡Ellas l-lo hacen e-especial! O-ojalá tuviera más colas, o a-al menos una r-realmente l-larga..." Su voz se desvaneció. Ella pareció desinflarse visiblemente ante la idea de su cola corta y rechoncha. Pero pareció estallar de nuevo a la vida, un instante después.

"¡O-iga! ¡Tengo otro p-pregunta! Entonces, ¿cómo v-vienen ..."

Y así continuó durante el resto del día. Naruto se sentaba allí comiendo, mientras Hinata se quedaba allí disparado una pregunta tras otra. Él estaba feliz con responderlas lo mejor que podía.

Horas más tarde, ella alzó la vista al cielo y se quedó sin aliento. ¡Oh, no! ¡El sol casi se estaba poniendo! Tenía que volver a casa antes de que oscureciera.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo que irme señor! Fue un placer hablar con us-usted" Rápidamente se levantó y saltó lejos.

Se detuvo una vez que llegó a la linde del bosque. Se volvió para hablar de nuevo.

"¡Oh! Y n-no se preocupe. ¡Volveré mañana para que p-podamos hablar un poco más!" Con eso, ella se había ido.

Naruto se quedó en el lugar que estaba. Sorprendido, que día tan lleno de acontecimientos. Se las arregló para no sólo encontrar una comida, sino que también fue capaz de conocer a una criatura que no se aterrorizaba de él en lo absoluto. Ella no tenía ni un poquito de miedo, lo cual resultaba sorprendente. Los pequeños conejitos son generalmente los más tímidos y asustadizos.

_**'Ella volverá mañana eh? Supongo que lo permitiré.' **_

No se dio cuenta de que era el comienzo de su primer lazo verdadero...

Así es como fueron las cosas. Durante años Hinata siempre viajaría al mismo lugar para encontrarse con su compañero de nueve colas. Le tomó un mes completo antes de darse cuenta de que nunca tuvo un nombre de él. Ella casi se asustó cuando respondió con,

**"Otros me llaman Kyuubi, pero puedes llamarme Naruto. Es el nombre que me di a mí mismo." **

¡¿Este era el temido Kyuubi, del que su madre le había advertido tanto?! Absolutamente ridículo, ¡él nunca pondría una mano sobre ella! Sí, él solía cazar y devorar otros Humanimus, pero nunca a ella! Con ese pensamiento en mente, Hinata reanudó su amistad. Todos los días venía a su encuentro, con una nueva variedad de preguntas. Él siempre se divertía con ellas.

Ella casualmente le traía comida también. Hubo múltiples depredadores que esperaban en los alrededores de la madriguera de conejos con el fin de obtener una merienda rápida. Cuando encontraban a Hinata vagando afuera con ningún otro conejo acompañándola, era una oportunidad sobre la que se abalanzaban con dientes y garras. Ellos jamás contaban con su velocidad, o su uso de giros muy agudos. Justo cuando el depredador estaba seguro de que iba a obtenerla, Naruto saldría disparado del bosque. Después de eso, las tablas se revertían completamente. La mejor parte para Naruto era el hecho de que Hinata atraía animales que eran o demasiado engreídos para dar marcha atrás, o los que nunca habían oído hablar de él. Normalmente se volvían un desafío para él.

Así que todo trabajaba perfectamente. Hinata obtenía sus preguntas contestadas y protección, mientras que Naruto obtenía un reto, una comida y un poco de compañía. Era un ganar-ganar para ambos. Hasta que...

_**Once años hacia adelante. **_

_**Hinata ha cumplido 14 años mientras Naruto aún ronda los veinte**__**.**_

Hinata se dirigía hacia su persona favorita; siempre tan emocionada de ver a su mucho más experimentado amigo. Su corazón siempre se llenaba de una sensación cálida. Ella caminaba tranquilamente hacia la cueva. Era uno de esos días tranquilos y pacíficos; ni siquiera estaba siendo perseguida por algún tipo de depredador! Seh, iba a ser un buen día...

De repente, Hinata se encontró sentada en el regazo de la gran bestia conocida como Kyuubi. Tenía una pregunta extremadamente desconcertante atorada en su garganta. Ella no le había preguntado todavía, porque su amigo parecía estar distraído. Estos dos factores estaban relacionados el uno con el otro.

_'¿Por qué estoy en su regazo?' _Se preguntó a sí misma, con el ceño fruncido.

Por supuesto ellos eran muy cercanos; él incluso solía permitirle jugar con sus colas a veces. Pero aun así esto seguía siendo muy extraño. Al momento en el que había llegado se ganó una mirada muy aturdida de parte de los ojos masculinos. Ella lo ignoró y se acercó para empezar a hacerle sus preguntas diarias. Ni siquiera había hecho su primera pregunta, cuando de repente la agarró y la arrastró hasta su regazo. Desde entonces, él enterraba su cabeza en su cabello o el cuello, y sólo la olía por momentos. Ella seguía encontrando toda la situación bastante extraña.

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente antes de arrebujarse en su pecho. Los fuertes brazos se encontraban envueltos alrededor de su cintura, por lo que coloco los suyos por encima. Ella decidió relajarse en su agarre. Esa atención no era indeseada, sólo un poco inusual. A decir verdad, ella disfrutaba de esta atención más que de la atención que había venido recibiendo de los jóvenes conejos en su madriguera. Desde la semana pasada, los machos que rondaban su edad habían estado tratándola de una manera extraña. Siempre se ofrecían para mostrarle dónde encontrar las mejores bayas, o para acompañarla en sus paseos. Incluso la envanecían con comentarios de lo hermosa que les parecía. Por supuesto, las otras hembras conejo que rondaban su edad estaban recibiendo la misma extraña atención, pero no hasta el extremo del que lo hacia ella.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Se sentía en reposo, como si nada pudiera salir mal con él a su lado. Una vez más Naruto hundió la cabeza en el interior del cuello femenino. Esta vez comenzó a emitir una extraña mezcla de gruñido y ronroneo. Causando que una sensación de calor se alojara dentro de su estómago. Sus dedos que poseían filosas garras ahora recorrían su pelaje provocando que la sensación de calor se triplicara. Se sentía tan mareada ahora. Pero era una sensación de tipo agradable y no quería dejarla ir.

Mientras esto continuaba, comenzó a sentir algo aún más divertido. Ella quería algo, lo ansiaba, pero no sabía exactamente lo que era.

Sintió a Naruto pasar por su cuello, arrastrando los labios a lo largo de la piel expuesta. Las sensaciones agitaron su corazón. Una vez que llegó a la cima de su frente, la empujó; indicado que inclinara la cabeza hacia arriba. Ella captó el mensaje alto y claro. Inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo. Jadeaba, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y un ligero rubor que se extendía por el puente de la nariz. Esos ojos eran más oscuros que nunca, desbordantes con una pasión ardiente que amenazaba con desgarrarla. Ella no se movió mientras su cabeza se movía más cerca de la de ella. Cerró los ojos cuando sus labios rozaron los propios por un momento, antes de presionar hacia abajo con más firmeza.

Estaba en el paraíso. La forma en que sus labios se movían juntos envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Sintió algo húmedo y ásperamente caliente en sus labios. Ella sabía que era su lengua, pero no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer al respecto. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios y comenzó a explorar sus profundidades. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones. Cuando su lengua se enredo con la de ella, su mente explotó en una ráfaga de excitación y placer. La parte más profunda, más animal de su mente estaba estallando en un torbellino de pasión y regocijo de que un macho fuerte como él la deseara.

Él enredó las manos en su cabello, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás con el fin de profundizar el beso. Ella gimió ante las sensaciones que se difundían a través de su cuerpo como un reguero de pólvora. Se dio la vuelta con cuidado para enfrentarse a él, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros. Él suavemente los giró a ambos y comenzó a empujar su cuerpo hacia el suelo. Su cuerpo mucho más grande cubrió el de ella por completo.

Hinata iba a explotar de placer si no hacía algo pronto. Sus labios se separaron, Hinata jadeando con fuerza, aspirando bocanadas de aire. Se sentía muy mareada, las manos de Naruto acariciando de arriba a abajo sus costados y sus labios dejando un reguero de besos por el frágil cuello. Hinata no sabía lo que estaba pasando, y no quería que se detuviera. Los labios toscos empezaron a besar una parte específica de su cuello con más fuerza y con más frecuencia que el resto. Era el lugar donde se unían el hombro y el cuello. Se arqueó contra él y se aferro a sus hombros cuando sintió su lengua lamiendo la piel del lugar.

"¡N-N-Naruto!" Ella jadeó en su oído. Estaba completamente embriagada por el deseo en esos momentos.

De repente, todo se había ido. Su lengua, sus manos, su calidez, todo había desaparecido. Se quedó mirando fijamente al cielo, sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión. Se sentó en sus piernas, pero perdió el equilibrio en el acto. Realmente estaba fuera de ella.

Lo vió cerca del borde del claro. Estaba encorvado, jadeando ásperamente. Hinata se quedó temblando, y trató de abrirse paso hacia él.

"¿N-Naruto?" Llamó suavemente, su voz mezclada con el deseo.

**"Maldita sea. ¡Aléjate de mí!"** Él gruñó con dureza a ella, la cabeza girando bruscamente para mirarla.

Ella detuvo sus movimientos y soltó un tenue gemido. No le gustaba esto; Naruto nunca le había hablado tan duramente. Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos, ¿quería decir que no podía acercarse a él, nunca más? ¿Que esta era la última vez que iban a verse?

Cuando Naruto vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, respiró hondo y trató de hablar de nuevo.

**"Mira, só-sólo no te me acerques por los próximos 2 meses o algo así, ¿de acuerdo? Ve a hablar con tus padres acerca de esto. Ahora."** Poniendo mayor énfasis en la última palabra.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Adiós..." Habló en voz baja antes de saltar tan rápido como pudo. Ella tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando, ¡sólo tenía que!

Al final resultó que, Hinata estaba entrando en celo. Lo cual pasaría cada mes entre abril y mayo. Su madre le explicó que su cuerpo emitiría una irresistible esencia con el fin de atraer a los machos. Ahora debía elegir al macho de su preferencia y emparejarse con él. Y cuando los conejos se emparejaban, lo hacían de por vida. Dado que tanto su madre como su padre eran extremadamente fuertes, Hinata misma era un descendiente muy fuerte; eso podía ser detectado en su aroma. Esta es la razón por la que los jóvenes conejos machos estaban tan ansiosos por llegar a conocerla. Al parecer, su olor también podría atraer a otros machos de diferentes especies para convertirse en su compañero. Pero su madre le advirtió, como de costumbre, que se mantuviera alejada de los machos que no eran Humanimus conejo.

Como si ella fuera a escuchar esa advertencia. Pero Hinata sabía que esto significaba el inicio de una búsqueda por parejas potenciales dentro de su madriguera. Ninguno de ellos le llamaba la atención. Pero siguieron acosándola y acosándola hasta que ella aprendió a mantenerse alejada de los machos durante estos dos meses. Sabía que era peligroso, pero salía durante el día y volvía cerca de la noche. Esos dos meses habían sido siempre los más aburridos, ella sabía lo mucho que podía afectar a Naruto y prometió quedarse lejos.

Así fue como continuaron las cosas. Hinata pasaba dos meses relativamente sola, y así también lo hacía Naruto. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo disfrutaban. Ambos se preguntaban qué tan malo sería si se emparejaran el uno del otro...

_**Actualidad.**_

Hinata se relajó cuando los dientes de Naruto soltaron el agarre de su tobillo. Su saliva la había sanado muchas veces antes, después de todo ella había sido una conejita muy torpe. Ella suspiró felizmente cuando el dolor de su tobillo dimitió. Inmediatamente se tensó cuando sintió un beso siendo colocado sobre su piel.

**"Hinata..."** Él llamó en voz baja; tenía los ojos cerrados mientras aspiraba su esencia.

"S-sí?" Ella respondió de regreso, vacilante.

**"¿No te dije que te mantuvieras alejada durante estos dos meses?"** Estaba mirando hacia ella, puro deseo arremolinándose en sus profundidades.

"Sí..." Respondió ligeramente sin aliento. La sensación de mareo regresaba...

**"Entonces dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"** Él ronroneó mientras sus manos viajan por sus piernas.

"Yo-yo no quise, yo s-solo ¡Eeep!" Soltó un chillido cuando de repente la tuvo atrapada debajo de su cuerpo.

Su cabeza se enterró en lo profundo de su cuello, pasando su lengua por el mismo lugar como hace años. Las pequeñas manos femeninas se movieron en su cabello rubio acariciando y frotó las orejas. Las partes animales en un Humanimus eran las más sensibles. Él gruñó profundamente y empujó sus caderas contra su dolorida feminidad, provocando que sollozara en voz alta.

**"Te deseo tanto pequeña conejita."** Él gruñó con dureza en su oído. **"Y voy a tenerte."**

"Por favor, ¡tómame! Te necesito tanto..." Ella gimió. Perdiéndose en una nube de placer, su madre ya le había advertido que cuanto más se resistiera al apareamiento, más frustrada se sentiría.

Él gruñó antes de estrellar sus labios sobre los de ella. Su lengua inmediatamente buscó a la suya y ella no perdió tiempo en responder. Naruto deslizó sus manos por debajo de la piel que cubría el estómago y el pecho.

Sí, piel. Durante estos dos meses su pelaje podía desprenderse para convertirse en una piel que se podía usar y quitar a su antojo. Esto facilitaba el acceso al cuerpo de una hembra. Rompieron el beso de forma en que él pudiera deslizar fuera la piel. Una vez que esta se había ido, él atacó su pecho.

Ella arqueó la espalda y enredó las manos en su pelo, tirando de él aún más cerca. Su lengua lamió su perlado pezón hasta que este endureció. Entonces cambió para brindarle la misma atención al otro seno. Su mano se levantó, apretó y tiró de su otro pezón para no dejarlo solo.

"¡Aaah! ¡Aaaaaaah! P-por favor ¡M-más!" Le rogó, retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo en un intento por sentir más fricción.

Él se apartó de su pezón y sonrió, **"¿Quieres más, eh? Bien."**

Mantuvo contacto visual con ella mientras viajaba por el vientre. Deslizó la parte inferior de la piel, dejándola completamente desnuda y expuesta. Sus manos agarraron sus muslos mientras miraba esa flor. No había absolutamente nada de vello en su femineidad. Sus labios estaban tan sonrosados, invitándolo a sumergirse en sus profundidades.

Él usó una mano para sujetar sus caderas, su otra mano fue usada para mantener esos hermosos labios entreabiertos. Casi ronroneó a la vista del apretado agujero. Estaba prácticamente goteando con sus jugos. Rogando su atención. Arrastró su lengua desde el fondo de su húmeda condición de mujer, hasta la cima. Añadió más fuerza una vez que llegó a su pequeño suculento clítoris. Ella casi arrancó un mechón de su rubio cabello.

"N-N-Naruto, p-por favor no me atormentes a-aah!" Ella fue interrumpida cuando su lengua entró en sus profundidades. Fue la sensación más placentera de su vida entera. Sintió a Naruto gemir, lo que provocó vibraciones en su centro que la llevaron a la locura.

Los ojos de Naruto se pusieron en blanco mientras un gemido se deslizó de sus labios. ¡Ella sabía absolutamente maravilloso! Era el néctar más dulce que jamás había probado en toda su vida. La primera vez que Hinata había estado en celo, esto era lo único que había querido hacer. Apenas se había contenido a sí mismo la primera vez debido a su edad y la ignorancia en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando. Ahora, él no iba a molestarse en echarse para atrás. Su olor era demasiado fuerte para que él siquiera se percatara de algo más.

Su lengua se hundió dentro y fuera de sus profundidades, bebiendo todo lo que tenía que ofrecerle. Ella estaba tan cálida y apretada; su lengua parecía que estaba a punto de quedar atrapada cada vez que viajaba en su interior. No podía esperar para llenarla.

Amaba esto y todo lo relacionado con ella. Le encantaba la forma en que sus dedos se enredaban profundos en su cabello. Le encantaba la forma en que su cuerpo se retorcía y sobresaltaba con cada incursión que su lengua hacía en su cuerpo. Le gustaba especialmente cuando ella gritaba su nombre desfigurado por el placer. Ella era tan sensible. Lo volvía absolutamente loco.

Hinata estaba tan cerca de terminar. Su visión se tornó borrosa cuando un tsunami de placer azotó su cuerpo una y otra vez. Era absolutamente maravilloso. Se sentía mejor que la primera vez que quedó atrapada debajo de él. Sintió algo dentro de ella apretarse; se sentía como una espiral a la espera de estallar. Se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que...

" NARUTOOOO!" Estaba segura de que todo el bosque la había oído, pero a ella no podía importarle menos. Una abrumadora cantidad de placer se estrelló contra ella, obligándola a expulsar todo el aire. Se sentía como si todo su cuerpo se estremeciera ante un fuego placentero, pero muy ardiente. Su visión se nubló totalmente durante unos segundos.

Cuando volvió en sí, él estaba besando su camino de regreso hacia la parte superior de su cuerpo. La besó suavemente en los labios y ella sonrió embriagadamente a él. Se sentía completa, como si hubiera encontrado a su otra mitad, pero aun necesitara conectarse con él. Su madre le había advertido de esto. Los conejos eran los más dependientes después de aparearse. Una vez que alguien llevaba a una hembra al orgasmo, ella era suya de por vida. Era por eso que eran tan exigentes cuando se trataba de elegir un macho.

Hinata levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

"Naruto". Ella ronroneó seductoramente, "por favor, tómame, soy tuya."

Él se estremeció ante el tono de su voz. Sabía lo que acaba de pasar y lo que sucedería, y estaba feliz con eso. Si había una mujer ahí fuera digna de ser su compañera, era ella.

Naruto deslizó con cuidado su propia piel. Este cambio se producía en cada macho Humanimus durante el apareamiento.

Su erección palpitó al contacto con la agradable y suave brisa fresca. Se colocó con cuidado en su entrada. Inclinándose para besarla mientras azotaba toda su longitud dentro de ella. Ambos gimieron, él de placer y ella de dolor. Hizo una pausa, esperando a que diera una señal. Ella así lo hizo, indicando que estaba lista al menear ligeramente sus caderas. Como respuesta él retrocedió casi todo el camino, antes de golpear de nuevo en ella. Hinata arqueó la espalda, empujando sus senos contra el pecho masculino. Pero Naruto no se detuvo en su acción, empujando contra ella tan fuerte como pudo con cada embestida. Esto no era hacer el amor, esto era apareamiento rudo. Hinata amó cada segundo de el.

Hinata rompió el beso y gritó en voz alta.

"¡NARUUTOO! ¡P-POR FAVOR MÁS! ¡TE NECESITO!"

Él gruñó ferozmente. Se sentó sobre sus talones, agarrando sus anchas caderas con fuerza, empujando dentro de ella con más fuerza aún. La forma en que su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás y su cabello se revolvía lo encendió aún más. Su interior húmedo tomaba y acaricia su miembro de una forma absolutamente increíble. Ella era como un adictivo fuego ardiente apretujándolo. El placer corría por sus venas. Sus ojos se centraron en sus pechos que estaban balanceándose y rebotando con vehemencia. Él utilizó sus colas para acariciarlos y apretarlos. Ella se tensó alrededor de él y gritó más fuerte en respuesta. Tensándose aun mas, notando lo cerca que estaba.

Hinata no podía soportarlo, todas estas diferentes emociones estrellándose contra ella eran abrumadoras. La espiral dentro de ella estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo. Tan solo faltaban unos segundos cuando Naruto empujó profundamente dentro de ella y encontró ese lugar que hizo que su visión se volviera borrosa con colores. Al mismo tiempo, sintió un líquido caliente vertiéndose en ella y una punzada aguda en el cuello. Naruto la había mordido; la había marcado como suya. El pensamiento y la sensación causaron que otro mini orgasmo se arrastrase sobre ella.

Ambos yacieron tendidos sobre el suelo, sintiéndose muy contentos con lo que acababa de suceder. No era de extrañar que Hinata no estuviera interesada en otro macho, los conejos hembra sólo se emparejaban con el compañero más fuerte que conocían y querían. El día en que prosiguió su amistad con Naruto, su destino fue sellado de forma indefinida.

"Naruto?" Ella lo llamó en voz baja.

**"¿Sí?"** Respondió de vuelta.

"¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar?" Cuestionó, no estaba molesta, era sólo curiosidad.

**"No, creí que te emparejarías con alguien de tu propia especie."** Respondió con honestidad.

Un silencio se produjo por un momento.

"Naruto?" Ella llamó de nuevo.

Él se rió, ella realmente no había cambiado mucho, se alegraba por ello. **"¿Sí?"**

"¿Crees que será un niño o una niña?"

Él se rió aún más fuerte ante su pregunta. Él realmente no podía esperar para comenzar su nueva vida juntos. Y ella tampoco.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

**Y hecho! Este es el primero de muchos one shots que estaré subiendo por aquí. Por favor díganme lo que piensan y denme ideas de cómo mejorarlo. También, no olviden dejar una idea que les gustaría ver aquí! Si son muy tímidos para dejar a otros ver sus ideas, pueden enviar un mp en su lugar. Tratare de mantener una mente abierta cuando lea todas sus sugerencias. Gracias por leer y por favor recuerden dejar comentarios. Adiós!**

* * *

_**Nota de la traductora:**_

Bien chicos, no hay mucho que decir aqui... espero que les haya agradado este primer oneshot...

Si se portan bien puede que reciban un pequeño regalito cofepílogocof.

La autora recibe todo tipo de **sugerencias** para oneshots lemon, asi que pueden dejarlas aqui que yo me encargo de traducirselas. O bien, si conocen algo de inglés les pido que dejen sus review directamente en la historia original.

Me despido.

Ciao!


	2. Un Amor Salvaje - Epílogo

**TITULO: Endless lemon**

**ONESHOT: **Epílogo: Un Amor Salvaje

**AUTORA: **Agitosgirl

**TRADUCTORA: **Bellrose Jewel

**l. ORIGINAL: **Inglés

**LINK: **www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s/9976272/2/Endless-lemons

**Summary: **_Este es el mundo de los Humanimus. Ellos son una mezcla de humanos y animales, formando comunidades y sociedades con su propia especie. La mayoría vive en el bosque, mientras algunos de ellos en el océano. Todos ellos son extremadamente inteligentes y tienen la habilidad de construir su propio hogar. Pero es un mundo donde ciertos Humanimus comen otros Humanimus, y desafortunadamente Hinata de la sección conejo del bosque se encuentra en peligro de ser devorada._

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

Ok, tal vez tardé un poquito más de lo planeado pues el epilogo se supone debía estar listo para el fin de semana… la verdad ni siquiera es tan largo como el one-shot… pero me distraje un poquito con una par de novelas que leí... e incluso encontré una que parece será una buena adaptación. Bueno ya hablaremos de eso…

Repito, yo **no soy la autora** original, solo hago traducciones aficionadas!

**Advertencias… lemon aún** más fuerte y fetichista.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**_Hola mis amigos lectores! Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de mi "historia"! Me disculpo por la larga espera, ya tenía algo planeado para el segundo capítulo de esta historia, pero está tomando muuucho tiempo para escribir a máquina. Así que decidí dejarles este hasta entonces! Es un epílogo a mi primer capítulo! Sé que algunos de ustedes me pidieron escribir eso. De todos modos, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que dejaron review! Por favor, recuerden que va a tomar un tiempo publicar cualquier sugerencia._**

**_Ahora, a la historia!_**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO: Un Amor Salvaje**

Hinata estaba recorriendo cuidadosamente su camino de vuelta a su madriguera. Naruto caminaba un poco detrás de ella. Habían sido un total de 2 meses desde que fue vista por su familia, por lo que ella estaba segura de que ellos debían estar muy preocupados. Naruto había querido asegurarse de que ella realmente estaba embarazada. Además, él simplemente disfrutaba explorando su cuerpo y sumergiéndose en sus profundidades. Pero, finalmente cedió a su petición de ver a su familia. Incluso lo convenció para que viniera con ella a conocer a sus parientes. Naruto no estaba tan seguro de que esto era una buena idea.

**"Hina, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea presentarme a tu familia?"** Le preguntó por lo que parecía la millonésima vez.

Hinata se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y sonrió a su pareja. "¡Por supuesto! Tal vez se asusten un poco de ti, pero todo se calmara. Además, tienen que aceptarte, eres técnicamente parte de la familia ahora." Ella respondió alegremente.

Naruto aún parecía inseguro. Él no estaba preocupado por lo que los conejos le harían cuando lo vieran; estaba preocupado de cómo iban a tratar a Hinata como resultado al rechazo ante él. Él no quería que ella fuera echada de su madriguera a causa de él. Sabía que las familias conejo eran muy unidas.

Hinata se dio cuenta de su preocupación y dejó de moverse. Naruto se detuvo junto a ella preocupado. Su ansiedad se derritió cuando ella hundió el rostro en su cuello y lo acarició. Naruto hizo lo mismo con ella en respuesta. Esto continuó durante unos minutos antes de que se apartaran el uno del otro.

"Naruto," comenzó ella, "no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Incluso si me destierran de la comunidad, voy a estar bien. Todavía te tendré a ti y nuestros futuros conejitos y zorritos para cuidar, ¿está bien?"

Naruto la miró profundamente a los ojos en busca de cualquier tipo de vacilación o duda. Él suspiró cuando no vio ninguna.

**"Está bien, está bien. Vamos a hacer las cosas a tu manera. Pero si cambias de opinión, estaré de acuerdo." **

Hinata le dedico una brillante sonrisa. "¡Maravilloso! ¡Ahora, ya que estamos tan cerca, necesito que te quedes aquí mientras intento encontrar una manera de explicar las cosas a mis padres! ¿Te gusta la idea?" Cuestionó, mirándolo.

Naruto rodó los ojos**. "Claro. Esperare aquí hasta que sea tiempo de ser presentado."** Él estuvo de acuerdo.

Le sonrió mientras ella chocaba sus dos manos con entusiasmo. "Está bien, voy a entrar ahora. Te veré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Los dos compartieron un beso rápido antes de que Hinata saltara lejos en el territorio de su madriguera. Naruto la observó mientras ella se iba. Su instinto le rugía que fuera tras ella, que la acompañara en todo momento. Los zorros eran muy posesivos con sus parejas. Él era especialmente protector con ella, no sólo porque atraía constantemente el peligro, sino también porque ambos estaban recientemente emparejados.

Naruto suspiró con frustración. Se sentó en la hierba, haciendo caso omiso a sus instintos que rugían el correr tras ella. Esperaría pacientemente a que ella le diera algún tipo de señal. Cerró los ojos y aguzó sus oídos. Se limitaría a escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Eso ayudaría a calmar sus impulsos bestiales.

Hinata se metió en su territorio. Este se encontraba al pasar un gran grupo de árboles que habían crecido muy juntos. Cualquier Humanimus lo tendría muy difícil para encontrar un camino a través de ellos si no sabían la ruta exacta hacia el claro de conejos.

Al minuto en que Hinata entró en el claro, fue rápidamente abordada por uno de sus hermanos menores.

"¡Hermana mayor! ¡Sabía que regresarías a casa algún día!" Ella gritó mientras sostenía a Hinata en un abrazo mortal.

Al chillido de su hermana por la emoción, todo se detuvo. Cada conejo, conejito, joven o adulto detuvo sus actividades. Era común que uno de los suyos desapareciera, pero tener uno de ellos que volvía después de tanto era algo inaudito.

Hinata se rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermana. Ella todavía era un pequeño conejito, de sólo 5 años de edad. Tenía el pelo largo y de color azul claro y profundos ojos marrones. Su nombre era Yuki y ella era uno de los trillizos.

"¡Hinata volvió!"

"¡Es realmente ella!"

"¡Hinata!"

Pronto ambas estaban rodeadas de todos los conejos.

"¡Hinata has vuelto!"

"¡Cariño, te extrañamos!"

Hinata se giró al oír su nombre ser llamado por sus padres. Ella soltó a su hermana y echó los brazos alrededor de sus dos padres.

"¡Madre, Padre, es tan bueno verlos de nuevo!" Ella exclamó con alegría. Realmente los había echado de menos.

Su madre se apartó del abrazo y le tomó la cara entre las manos. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados; era obvio que había estado llorando todo el tiempo que Hinata se había ido. Las madres eran especialmente cercanas a sus hijos.

"¡Hinata! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¡¿Por qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo?! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de volver?" Su madre le preguntó frenéticamente.

"Yo uhhh..." Hinata no sabía cómo responder a las preguntas de su madre. Las había preguntado demasiado rápido.

"Hinata." Ella cambió su atención a su padre, que la miraba con severidad. "¿Dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo?"

Hinata retiró cuidadosamente las manos de su madre de la cara. "Bueno, lo que sucedió-"

"Hinata!" Hinata se encogió ante el sonido de su nombre al ser llamado una vez más. Reconoció esa voz bien, y oírla nunca fue algo positivo en su vida.

Un joven de cabello oscuro se abrió paso entre la multitud. Tenía el pelo castaño desgreñado, y ojos verdes. Su pelaje era de un color marrón; que contrastaba con el pelaje blanco de Hinata. Su nombre era Maru, y había sido una piedra en el zapato para Hinata por un largo tiempo.

Tenía casi la misma edad que ella, sólo unos meses mayor. Cuando no eran más que pequeños conejitos, él constantemente le jugaba bromas y se burlaba de ella. Como la vez en que le dio una uva y olvidó mencionar que no sólo estaba completamente agria, sino que tenía una semilla que era tan dura como una roca en el interior. No sólo eso, sino que solía delatarla constantemente con sus padres sobre su paradero. Ella siempre estaba en problemas cuando regresaba. ¡Incluso durante un tiempo no le permitieron aventurarse por su cuenta! Afortunadamente, levantaron esa prohibición y Hinata encontró una nueva ruta para viajar de forma que él no la encontraría.

Luego, cuando se convirtieron en conejos jóvenes, se sintió instantáneamente atraído por ella. Fue uno de los principales motivos por los que pasaba tiempo fuera de su madriguera durante esos 2 meses. El trataba de coquetearle y aparearse con ella; se volvió mucho más protector que su propio padre. Él incluso insistía en que viajaran juntos en todo momento y probaba cada fruta y verdura antes que ella, sólo para asegurarse de que era seguro para comer. Él realmente era como una astilla bajo su piel.

"Hinata! ¡Estoy tan contento de que estés bien!" Exclamó en voz alta cuando finalmente se abrió paso junto a ella.

"Umm, sí..." Hinata replicó con torpeza al intentar poner un poco de distancia entre los dos.

"Sabes Hinata, yo siempre dije que tu vagabundeo te metería en problemas, y ¡mira lo que pasó! ¡Desapareciste durante dos meses enteros!" la reprendió.

Hinata frunció el ceño: "Sí, pero-" Él la cortó.

"¡Ya lo ves! ¡Esta es la razón por la sabia que debías aparearte conmigo cuanto antes! ¡Tienes suerte de que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para esperar por ti! Ahora vamos, es mejor que empecemos de inmediato." Hinata abrió la boca para expresar su desacuerdo, pero él la agarró por la muñeca y empezó a tirar de ella.

"¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo no me quiero aparear contigo!" Ella protestó ruidosamente.

Ella trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero él se aferró a ella con más fuerza.

"No discutas conmigo en esto, es por tu propio bien." Explicó con dureza.

El padre de Hinata hizo un movimiento para hacer que el otro conejo la soltara. Pero antes de que él pudiera, una mancha de color rojo se hizo presente al igual que un pequeño grito.

Cada conejo en la zona se congeló. Allí, de pie delante de ellos estaba Naruto, con toda su imponente gloria. Él gruñía ferozmente mientras sostenía a Maru por la garganta. Maru se movió y arañó la mano alrededor de su cuello, pero no sirvió de nada. Naruto no iba a soltar a su presa.

"¡Es el temido Kyuubi!" Alguien gritó.

Todo el mundo pareció volver a la vida en ese punto. Los conejos cargaron a sus crías y de inmediato comenzaron a huir de la zona lo más rápido posible. El propio padre de Hinata la agarró de la muñeca y trató de arrastrarla lejos de Naruto. Ella tiró tan fuerte como pudo y deslizó la muñeca de su agarre. Saltó hacia su compañero.

"¡Naruto!" lo llamó.

Él la ignoro y en su lugar optó por apretar la garganta de Maru aún más fuerte.

"¡Naruto! ¡Hablamos de esto! Por favor, ¡estás asustando a mi familia!" Intentó una vez más.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Gruñó una vez más hacia el joven macho antes de dejarlo en libertad, dejándolo resbalar con fuerza al suelo. Cayó con brusquedad sobre su espalda y de inmediato comenzó a toser y jadear.

Naruto desapareció antes de reaparecer detrás de ella. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterró su nariz en su cuello, gruñendo suavemente. Su madre jadeó con horror y su padre dio "un paso" hacia adelante con valentía.

Entonces infló el pecho, mirando a Naruto. "¡Suéltala ahora, bestia!" Ordenó.

Naruto lo miró desde el hombro de Hinata. Él gruñó aún más fuerte y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura estrechándola aún más.

El padre de Hinata saltó hacia adelante, la determinación brillaba en sus ojos. ¡No le importaba quién era, él no iba a permitir que alguien devorara a su hija! ¡No mientras él estaba cerca!

Naruto también estaba preparado para la batalla. ¡Sobre todo porque había machos que estaban detrás de su Hinata! Él no permitía que nadie la tocara, además de él.

"¡Espera!" Gritó Hinata. ¡Esto no iba según lo planeado! ¡Los hombres más importantes de su vida estaban a punto de batallar! ¡No podía permitir que eso suceda!

"¿Espera?" Su padre le preguntó con confusión. ¿Se suponía que debía esperar a que esa bestia devorara a su pequeña?

"Sí, Padre, por favor, este es Naruto ¡Él es mi pareja!" Ella le informó.

¿Pareja? ¿Ese monstruo era su pareja? Él echó un buen vistazo al Kyuubi. Simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Esa bestia de 2 metros, ojos rojos, garras y dientes afilados… era el responsable de que su hija se… fugara?

"Oh." Él respondió. Sus ojos rodaron a la parte posterior de su cabeza y se desmayó.

"¡Padre / cariño!" Hinata y su madre exclamaron con preocupación. Hoy nada iba como estaba planeado...

Cuando el padre de Hinata se despertó, ella decidió explicarlo todo. Se sentó en el regazo de Naruto, los miembros de la familia se sentaron a unos pocos centímetros de ellos. El resto de su madriguera estaba sentado a varios metros de distancia de ellos. Estaban interesados en escuchar esta historia, pero el miedo les impidió venir más cerca.

Comenzó desde el principio, cuando ella lo conoció como un pequeño conejito. Ella describió el encuentro mientras sus padres escuchaban con horror, mientras que sus hermanos menores con asombro. Detalló cómo charlaban y discutían antes de que ella tuviera que irse. Relató que se encontraban todos los días desde entonces. Sus padres contuvieron la respiración cuando describió los diferentes depredadores que casi la cazaron, y cómo Naruto los detuvo.

Ella habló de la primera vez que sus feromonas lo afectaron, y cómo él le advirtió que se mantuviera alejada. Luego describió cómo ella se aseguró de evitarlo, y la profunda soledad y la añoranza que sentía como resultado. Sus padres estaban en el borde de sus "asientos" cuando ella les informó de la jauría de perros que casi la capturaron. Ella les contó cómo Naruto una vez más con valentía la salvó. Ella no entró en muchos detalles acerca de su apareamiento, pero les dijo que fue la mejor experiencia de su vida. Ella les informó de que había estado con él todo los 2 meses que había estado desaparecida.

"... Y eso es lo que pasó. Siento mucho acerca de cómo Naruto reaccionó. Los zorros son muy posesivos con sus parejas. Cuando me oyó llorar para que Maru me soltara, él solo perdió un poco el control." Terminó.

Era cierto. Naruto mantuvo la cabeza enterrada en su cuello a lo largo de toda su historia. Su aroma era lo único que le impedía desmembrar al joven macho por sus transgresiones.

Hinata miró a sus padres, a la espera de que dijeran algo, cualquier cosa.

Su madre y su padre se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos compartiendo miradas extrañas. Parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo sin usar palabras, era algo que las parejas hacían a menudo.

Finalmente, fue su madre quien rompió el silencio. "Hinata, vagar de esa manera fue extremadamente peligroso, podrías haber sido gravemente herida." Reprendió a su hija.

Las orejitas de Hinata decayeron ligeramente. "Lo sé..."

"Pero…" sus orejas se levantaron nuevamente. "Ya que estás bien y que has vuelto con una pareja, todo está perdonado." Anunció con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron al oír las palabras de su madre. "¿En serio? ¿Entonces está bien que Naruto y yo seamos? ..."

La madre de Hinata asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. Él es un macho fuerte, y te protege y te hace feliz. Eso es todo lo que alguna vez pude realmente pedir cuando se tratara de un compañero para mi hija."

Hinata sonrió a su madre. "¿En serio? ¿Usted y mi padre… ambos?" Cuestionó, lanzando una mirada hacia su contrariado padre.

La madre entrecerró los ojos al mirar al padre de Hinata antes de proporcionarle un codazo en el costado. Él gruñó de dolor antes de suspirar.

"Sí Hinata, tu felicidad y seguridad es lo único que importa..." Se quejó con tristeza.

Hinata lanzó un chillido y dio una palmada con entusiasmo.

"¡Oh, muchísimas gracias! ¡Naruto!" Su compañero separa la nariz de su cuello con el sonido de su nombre.

"¡Tengo que presentarte a mi familia! Muy bien, así que esa es mi madre Hitomi, y ese es mi padre, Hiashi! ¡Ellos son mis 17 hermanos! Sus nombres son-"

"¡Espera un maldito minuto!" Maru cortó a Hinata en medio de su introducción.

"¿Todos ustedes están de acuerdo con que ella este con ese, ese, _monstruo_?" Preguntó con indignación. Caminó hacia ellos con fuertes pisadas; ignorando a su propia madre cuando ella trató de detenerlo.

"¡Bueno, yo no lo estoy!" Anunció airadamente.

Naruto se levantó con un gruñido. Los dos machos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose el uno al otro.

"No tiene importancia el si te gusta o no, ellos ya están emparejados. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto." Dijo Hiashi con severidad.

Maru resopló, él no rompió el contacto visual con Naruto.

"¿En serio? Pues bien, desafío a esta bestia a un Duelo de Derechos sobre Hinata!" Anunció.

Jadeos llenaron el aire ante sus palabras. Hinata estaba absolutamente sorprendido por sus palabras. Un Duelo de Derechos era una batalla entre dos machos. La pelea se llevaba a cabo por cualquier cosa, desde comida, territorio, e incluso hembras. El ganador se llevó todo y el perdedor quedaría avergonzado. Pero, si la pelea se producía por una hembra emparejada, entonces se entendía de forma automática que sería una lucha a muerte. La hembra pertenecería al ganador, le gustara o no.

Hinata no podía creer que Maru fuera tan estúpido como para desafiar a Naruto a una duelo. Era como si realmente quisiera morir.

Naruto sonrió, el estaba perfectamente feliz con ponerle fin a la vida de este insignificante macho arrogante que estaba frente a él.

**"Muy bien, pelearemos."**

"¡Esperen!" Hinata intervino antes de que pudieran empezar.

Saltó hacia Naruto y colocó una de sus manos a su mejilla. Se levantó sobre sus puntillas, ella quería darle un pequeño beso de buena suerte antes de la pelea. Naruto se inclinó y la besó.

Pero parecía que sus razones eran completamente diferentes de los de ella.

Bruscamente movió sus labios contra los de ella, antes de deslizar su lengua en su boca. La lengua inmediatamente comenzó una exploración concienzuda de su boca. Él ávidamente recorrió completamente su cavidad, pasando su lengua por los dientes hasta enredarla con la de ella. Hinata gimió suavemente en el beso cuando él se apartó.

Maru se sulfuró por el claro mensaje que Naruto trataba de enviarle.

"¿Podemos empezar?" Él preguntó bruscamente, interrumpiendo el momento de la pareja.

"¿Eh ...? Oh, sí ..." Hinata estaba aturdida por el beso. Ella sabía el motivo y no le dio mayor importancia. Su hombre era un besador increíble...

**"Claro. Vamos Hinata. Esto sólo tomará un momento. Entonces podremos continuar donde lo dejamos."**

Naruto prácticamente podía saborear los celos del otro macho. A pesar de que gozaba fastidiándolo, él realmente quiso decir lo que dijo. El beso casi lo había sacado de quicio, no podía esperar a volver a su madriguera y tomarla furiosamente...

"Bueno." Hinata suspiró. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y saltó hacia sus padres.

Realmente esperaba que Naruto cumpliera esa promesa.

Naruto se enfrentó al macho frente a él, la sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro. Estiró los músculos del cuello.

**"Adelante. Me siento un poco generoso después de ese beso, así que voy a dejar que hagas el primer movimiento."** ofreció.

Maru entrecerró los ojos hacia él. "Vas a lamentar esa decisión!" Advirtió.

Entonces se abalanzó hacia el Kyuubi, con la intención de derribarlo con un solo golpe.

Ese plan fue completamente estropeado cuando el Kyuubi lo levantó de nuevo por el cuello en un agarre mortal. Maru entró en pánico, él había creído que la única razón por la que el Kyuubi lo sometió de esa misma forma anteriormente había sido porque lo había atrapado con la guardia baja. No creyó que todas esas historias acerca de él eran ciertas.

No había absolutamente nada que Maru pudiera hacer, arañarlo no era eficaz, y él colgaba demasiado lejos para darle una patada. Realmente iba a morir.

Naruto rió entre dientes ante la impotencia en los ojos del joven macho. **"¿De verdad creíste que me detendrías con un solo golpe? Eres demasiado tonto. Hinata es mía y sólo mía. Jamás le daré a nadie la oportunidad de apartarla de mi lado... Adiós."**

Con eso, Naruto apretó su garganta, pulverizando con eficacia su tráquea y matándolo. Naruto dejó caer el cuerpo muerto al suelo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**"A propósito…" **

Se volvió a la familia de Hinata. **"Es un placer conocerlos a todos."**

El hermano pequeño de Hinata, quien era parte de los trillizos sonrió. "Eso fue tan genial, ¿cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?"

Naruto y Hinata caminaban de regreso a la cueva. Pasaron horas en la madriguera de Hinata; todos los pequeños conejitos estaban interesados en la salvaje apariencia de Naruto. Los adultos se quedaron cerca, asegurándose de mantener una muy estrecha vigilancia sobre Naruto. Hinata tuvo la oportunidad de ponerse al día con algunos de sus hermanos mayores. Describió algunas de las cosas nuevas que había aprendido y encontrado durante esos 2 meses en los que ella se había ausentado. Con todo, había sido un día muy bueno.

Naruto también estaba muy contento por cómo habían trascurrido los acontecimientos ese día. No sólo había tenido la oportunidad de matar a una insignificante basura fastidiosa, también se las había arreglado para conocer a todos sus, ahora, familiares. Le habían divertido mucho. Los más pequeños le recordaban a Hinata cuando era más joven. La parte más divertida del día había sido cuando Hitomi había amenazado a Naruto con un castigo doloroso si llegaba a lastimar a Hinata. Ella sí que tenía agallas, eso es seguro. Pero él estaba contento de estar en casa, al fin podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo...

Ambos entraron en la cueva y Hinata suspiró de felicidad. Hinata barrió la cueva con la mirada. Naruto había hecho algunos pequeños arreglos y añadidos para ambos. Había una cama improvisada hecha con pelaje y rellena de hojas y hierba. Era bastante cómoda.

Hinata tarareó y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza. "¡Oh Naruto! Es tan bueno estar de vuelta."

Espetó con felicidad. Pero oyó un gruñido profundo y amenazante detrás de ella.

"¿Naruto?" Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura una vez más.

**"Hinata"** gruñó, **"¿por qué no me habías hablado de ese otro macho con anticipación?"** Le preguntó con voz amenazadora.

Hinata se puso tensa, sabía que tendría que hablar con él sobre esto. Ella tenía que hacer las paces con él.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho y les permitió pasear por su carne tersa y tonificada.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó. "Me olvidé por completo de él. Él no es importante para mí, no como tú."

Ella comenzó a acribillar su pecho de besos muy ligeros y suavemente.

**"¿Enserio?" **

"Por supuesto. Eres grande y fuerte. Y nadie en este planeta puede hacerme sentir de la manera que tú lo haces. Te amo tanto." Hinata respondió.

Ella sabía que el mejor curso de acción a tomar era apostarle a su orgullo masculino y ser tan sumisa como fuera posible. Eso podría calmarlo.

**"Bueno, entonces, vas a tener que demostrarlo."** Él ronroneó mientras la miraba.

Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió. "Por supuesto."

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso casto muy lento. Pero este rápidamente se volvió en uno apasionado. Naruto introdujo la lengua en su boca, como lo había hecho antes. Ella no ofreció ninguna resistencia. Naruto gruñó levemente cuando ella cubrió ese apéndice, acariciándolo con su propia lengua. El calor recorrió su cuerpo ante esa insinuación traviesa.

Ellos se separaron y Naruto inmediatamente atacó su cuello. Ella gimió y jadeó mientras él lamía y chupaba su marca de pareja. Esa era actualmente la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Ella abrió la boca en estado de shock cuando una brisa fresca rozó contra su carne. Su pelaje se había ido, y de la misma forma el de él. Parecía que Naruto tenía bastante prisa.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al sentir su miembro caliente presionando contra su estómago. Ella puso sus brazos sobre su hombro y lo empujó ligeramente. El se obligó a aceptar su petición en silencio a pesar de que no estaba contento con eso.

Hinata se puso de rodillas. Ella miró detenidamente su miembro. Tenía alrededor de 20 centímetros de largo. Sobresalía de entre una mata de espeso pelo rojo y rubio. Dos pesados sacos colgando cerca de su base. Venas sobresalían por sus costados.

Hinata recordó la primera vez que lo tuvo tan cerca. La había asustado un poco. Gracias a Dios, ahora estaba acostumbrada a su apariencia. Eso facilitaría el llevar a cabo su siguiente tarea.

Ella envolvió su mano alrededor de su longitud y la acarició suavemente de arriba hacia abajo. Naruto gimió ante la sensación de su pequeña mano sobre su longitud. Lo sintió endurecerse aún más. Una gota de líquido pre seminal escapó de la punta. Ella la lamió con su lengua antes de cubrir la punta del miembro con su boca. Naruto apretó los dientes y miró hacia ella. Él siseó cuando su lengua lamió y se arremolino sobre la cabeza.

Hinata disfrutó esta tarea. A pesar de que era algo salado, tenía ese almizcle especial que podría sin duda encontrare solo en Naruto. Ella deslizó más de él en su boca. Movió su lengua por cada parte de él. Se detuvo un poco cuando sintió que él golpeteó la parte trasera de su garganta antes de continuar.

Naruto dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante. La sensación de su boca húmeda y caliente envuelta alrededor de él era casi suficiente para ponerlo de rodillas. La única cosa que era mil veces mejor era estar dentro de su caliente, apretada y húmeda -

**"Gah!" **

Fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando Hinata se movió suavemente hacia atrás y adelante sobre su miembro, la lengua moviéndose pecaminosamente todo el tiempo. ¡No creía que ella se atrevería, pero estaba jugando con él! ¡Realmente burlándose de él! No podía creerlo. Iba a tener que darle una lección.

Hinata casi gritó cuando sintió su mano enredándose en su cabello mientras él gruñía en voz alta. Él la mantuvo en su lugar mientras embestía su boca. Hinata colocó las manos en el suelo mientras le permitía usar su boca como él gustara. Él era quien llevaba las riendas del asunto; eso reafirmaría su lugar como su pareja. Hizo todo lo posible para mantener su ritmo con la lengua, moviéndola a través de su carne palpitante.

Naruto estaba gruñendo y jadeando de placer. Sintió que su parte animal rugía y despertaba ante ese comportamiento sumiso. No era estúpido; él sabía por qué eligió hacer esto. Pero, ¿quién era él para decir que no a algo tan increíble?

Empezó a empujar más rápido en el interior de su boca. Él se acercaba a su orgasmo. Hinata se dio cuenta de esto y pensó en una manera de ayudarle a terminar. Ella gimió alrededor de su carne, produciendo la más deliciosa de las vibraciones. Ella gimoteó aún más fuerte y Naruto se quedó inmóvil cuando la auténtica gloria lo alcanzó al llegar a su punto culminante.

Hinata bebió todo lo que él tenía para ofrecerle. Tragando chorro tras chorro de su caliente y jugosa semilla. Le soltó el pelo y ella soltó su miembro ahora suave de sus labios. Besó su muslo mientras Naruto jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de una explosión tan intensa. Besó y lamió su muslo antes de trazar su lengua hasta la V de sus caderas. Ella miró hacia él a través de sus pestañas. Hinata hizo un pequeño baile de la victoria en su cabeza cuando lo sintió endurecerse de nuevo. ¡Gracias Kami por su resistencia!

Extendió sus manos y suavemente acaricio aquellos sacos rugosos. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y lentamente lamió uno, burlándose de él aún más.

**"¡Suficiente!"** Naruto rugió. ¡Estaba enfermo y cansado de ella jugando con él!

Hinata gritó cuando el mundo a su alrededor de repente giró. Súbitamente estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas con Naruto detrás de ella. Su miembro se frotaba con saña contra su entrada. Hinata gimió ante la sensación.

"Naru-AAAH!" Ella fue cortada en su exclamación por él empujando dentro de ella.

Su miembro era tan grande, abriéndola de la manera más maravillosa. Estaba tan caliente, y ella podía sentirlo palpitar. Esto causaba la más deliciosa fricción. Ella gritó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás de placer mientras el salía y empujaba con dureza de nuevo.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos mientras un delicioso calor la atravesaba. Repitió el proceso, con los brazos casi temblando por la sensación.

**"¿Cómo se siente pequeño conejo?"** Jadeaba con dureza en su oído.

"Ta-an b-biiie-aaaah!" Ella intentó responder. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos.

**"¿Lo hace, verdad? Dime, ¿quién te hace sentir esto?"** Necesitaba oírla asegurarle su dominio sobre ella.

"¡T-tú!" Hinata gritó.

**"¡Más! ¿A quién perteneces? ¡Respóndeme!**" Él le exigió.

"¡A t-ti! ¡Solo a ti!" Ella sollozó en puro gozo.

El orgullo masculino se hinchó en su pecho ante sus palabras.

Él se irguió sobre sus rodillas y agarró sus caderas. Tiró de ella hacia atrás mientras presionaba hacia adelante.

Estaba tan caliente, como si un ardiente fuego la consumiera. Pero ella se sentía también como una manivela que estaba siendo girada hasta cuando no podía mas, recibiendo su miembro en una forma también dolorosa. Pero, maldita sea, se sentía muy bien.

Naruto golpeaba en ella mientras sentía que los dos se acercan a sus clímax individuales. Hinata sintió como si estuviera ardiendo. Tener Naruto empujando en sus entrañas era el mejor sentimiento.

Con unos pocos golpes bruscos, Naruto derramó su semilla en ella al mismo tiempo que Hinata se corrió alrededor aquella rígida vara.

Hinata se desplomó en el suelo, completamente agotada. Ella sintió que el sueño la alcanzaba. Cerró los ojos, lista para ser arrullada en la distancia. Rápidamente volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió que era cargada a un ritmo extremadamente rápido.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba acostada sobre su espalda en la parte superior de la cama improvisada. Naruto estaba encima de ella, su miembro endurecido aún y dentro de ella.

**"¿Eh? ¿Creías que habíamos terminado?"** Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

Hinata tragó saliva, le esperaba una larga noche.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_**Tada! Este es mi segundo capítulo! Espero que todos hayan disfrutado! Espero terminar la otra idea pronto, aunque voy a tener que dividirlo en dos partes... Oh, bueno! Ya veremos cómo van las cosas, me niego a renunciar a ella. Por favor, recuerden leer y comentar, y de paso visiten mis otras historias. Adiós!**_

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

Ok, más vale que lo hayan disfrutado, pues este es el último one-shot con esta temática de parte de la autora… por ahora. Sé que muchos querían ver conejitos y zorritos bebés… pero parece que quedará a su imaginación a menos que… cofcofpoderdesujerenciascofcof

Sé que es muy bajo y vil decir esto… pero comenten! Es un hecho científicamente comprobado que los reviews animan a la autora a escribir e incluso a la traductora a… pues traducir.

Y cómo sé que eso no es motivo suficiente… les dejaré el summary del siguiente one-shot, para ehhh… "motivarlos"

**La responsabilidad de una Maid**

_**Summary:** Naruto es un exitoso hombre de negocios que se encuentra infelizmente casado con la codiciosa Sakura. El haber vivido una niñez muy dura lo hace tomar bajo su protección a Hinata como su joven mucama… pero su corazón y su cuerpo sucumben ante los encantos de la inocente joven._

_¿Desembocara esta situación en un tórrido romance?_

Adv: El siguiente shot ha causado un poquitin de polemica entre los lectores...


	3. La Responsabilidad de una Maid

**TITULO: Endless lemon**

**ONESHOT: **Segundo: La responsabilidad de una Maid

**AUTORA: **Agitosgirl

**TRADUCTORA: **Bellrose Jewel

**l. ORIGINAL: **Inglés

**LINK: **www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s/9976272/3/Endless-lemons

**Summary: **_Naruto es un exitoso hombre de negocios que se encuentra infelizmente casado con la codiciosa Sakura. El haber vivido una niñez muy dura lo hace tomar bajo su protección a Hinata como su joven mucama… pero su corazón y su cuerpo pronto sucumben ante los encantos de la inocente joven._

_¿Desembocara esta situación en un tórrido romance?_

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

Chicos! Aquí les traigo la traducción del segundo one-shot de esta genial autora. No hay mucho que decir… me tarde, lo siento muchísimo. Pero, para que quede constancia: yo no soy la autora original, solo hago traducciones aficionadas!

Advertencias… lemon y una situación algo… inmoral.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola gente! Bienvenidos a otra entrega de mi mundo de one-shots! Sé que se me olvidó mencionar este último capítulo, pero todavía estoy aceptando ideas. Así que si tienen alguna, por favor pueden decirla! Además, la mini historia original que iba a publicar aquí se ha convertido en una historia real en su lugar. ****Por favor, vayan a echar un vistazo!.**

* * *

**La Responsabilidad de una Maid **

Naruto se sentó en el medio de la cama, con el rostro entre las manos. La sala estaba abarrotada de una variedad de artículos, todos los cuales se encontraban esparcidos por todo el suelo. Varios artículos sobre la cómoda habían sido derribados o se habían caído al suelo. Algunos objetos habían sido recientemente adquiridos a la pieza de mobiliario que no le pertenecía. Zapatos, maquillaje, joyas, ropa, y más estaban por toda la habitación. Lo cuales habían sido arrojados en un ataque de ira, con la intención de destruir dicho objeto con intensa furia. Palabras de rencor y malicia también habían sido arrojadas en aquella viciosa batalla. Al final, el encuentro dejó una fémina muy enojada, y probablemente un caballero muy frustrado.

Naruto Uzumaki, de 26 años había tomado parte en la batalla. El otro contendiente fue su esposa durante 4 años, Sakura Haruno.

Naruto se pasó las manos por el cabello y maldijo en voz baja. La lucha lo había exprimido de muchas maneras, incluso los argumentos que ambos habían proclamado. El ya tenía suficientes presiones, ¿acaso ella no podía ver eso?

Para recapitular, Naruto era un hombre joven que había crecido solo durante la mayor parte de su vida. Él fue abandonado a las puertas de un orfanato local. Su apariencia podía ser considerada bastante normal, cabello rubio y ojos azules. La única cosa que sobresalía en él era el hecho de que él tenía 3 marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas y que sus ojos se volvían rojos de vez en cuando. Los médicos no estaban seguros del porque esto sucedía, pero le aseguraron de que esto no debía causar demasiados problemas en su vida.

Por desgracia para Naruto, los cuidadores del orfanato eran extremadamente religiosos. Ellos educaban a los niños personalmente y eran muy estrictos en cada detalle de sus vidas. Se les permitía comer cierta clase de alimentos; no podían ver ciertos programas en la televisión, o escuchar cierto tipo de música. Debían peinar su cabello completamente recto; las niñas tenían que llevar el pelo recogido en un moño en todo momento. No era un lugar muy feliz.

Pero, Naruto era especialmente miserable. Vieron sus extrañas marcas de nacimiento y los ojos rojos como un signo del mal dentro de él. Ellos lo castigarían mucho más que a los otros niños. Incluso permitieron que los otros niños se burlaran de él porque querían que aprendiera algo de 'humildad'. Los niños lo pasaron muy bien con esto. Fue la única actividad que se les permitiera hacer cada vez que querían, y con la frecuencia con que deseaban. Ellos lo empujaban, robaban sus pertenencias, lo llaman por sobrenombres crueles, y a veces lo golpeaban. Difícil.

Naruto pasó un lapso miserable en el orfanato, pero todo eso cambió cuando tenía 10 años. Un día, un hombre apareció en la puerta. Él era un señor mayor con el pelo largo de color gris plata en punta. Vestía un traje gris y corbata roja. También llevaba un maletín negro lleno de artículos que siguieron siendo un misterio durante mucho tiempo. Saludó a uno de los vigilantes cortésmente antes de ser conducidos a una oficina para discutir los planes de adopción.

Todos los niños esperaron cerca de la puerta de la oficina. ¡Todos restallando de emoción, incluso Naruto! Todos hablaban con voces llenas de esperanza de ser adoptados por el hombre, que obviamente era adinerado por su aspecto. Naruto se puso de pie cerca de la pared. A pesar de que deseaba con todo su corazón que alguien lo adoptara y le ofreciera un verdadero hogar, dudaba que eso siquiera iba a suceder.

Pero, como una especie de milagro, el hombre salió de la oficina, seguido por un cuidador con el ceño fruncido. El hombre miró a la cara de todos y cada uno como si estuviera buscando algo. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando sus ojos se posaron en Naruto. Una vez localizado, él sonrió al muchacho.

Hizo una seña hacia Naruto. A pesar de que el niño estaba nervioso por caminar entre los otros niños que lo observaban, se dirigió hacia el anciano. Los niños no podían hacer nada mientras tuvieran un invitado, pues podría arruinar sus posibilidades de ser elegidos.

Una vez que estuvo frente al extraño recién llegado, se detuvo y esperó, con los nervios estremeciendo su cuerpo. El hombre se arrodilló sobre una pierna y le acarició la cabeza. Sonrió amablemente antes de preguntarle a Naruto si le gustaría un nuevo hogar.

Naruto no pudo dejar de sonreír durante el resto del día.

La casa en la que vivía el hombre era relativamente pequeña, tenía unos 2 pisos de altura, pero para Naruto, había sido perfecta. El hombre se presentó como Jiraiya, alguien que también se había criado en un orfanato. Aunque nunca le había explicado sus razones para adoptarlo, Naruto estaba absolutamente extasiado.

Cuando Naruto fue a la escuela pública por primera vez, no era nada de lo que esperaba. En su mayor parte, había sido un solitario. Los otros estudiantes se desaniman por su aspecto un poco extraño y su actitud socialmente torpe. Hasta el día de hoy, todavía podía recordar oír sus susurros acerca de él mientras se sentaba solo en la cafetería.

Pero se negó a dejar que eso lo detuviera. Naruto fue el mejor estudiante en la escuela, siempre recibiendo la mayor calificación en un examen o un concurso. Quería ganar su respeto por sí mismo, y él sabía que la única manera de hacerlo era a través del estudio y el trabajo duro. Continuó esta rutina durante toda la secundaria y la preparatoria.

Cuando fue aceptado en una universidad de alto prestigio y renombre, fue cuando Jiraiya le dio la noticia. Resulta que él era el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, ambos fueron personas muy exitosas en el mundo de los negocios. También fueron muy famosos. Todo el mundo conocía la historia de cómo habían sido asesinados en su casa y su hijo había desaparecido.

Al parecer, Naruto había sido colocado en el orfanato por amigos cercanos a sus padres para asegurarse de que él estaría a salvo. El hombre detrás de los asesinatos, Obito Uchiha, había sido recientemente encerrado, permitiendo a Jiraiya finalmente adoptarlo. Pero, el peligro de los otros miembros todavía se cernía sobre él, por lo que no pudo decirle a Naruto nada de su familia.

Fue sólo cuando estaba en la universidad que todos los presuntos miembros del asesinato fueron enviados tras las rejas. Pero Jiraiya le había aconsejado que lo mantuviera en secreto por un tiempo más y Naruto había estado de acuerdo.

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto había caído irremediablemente enamorado de cierta chica de cabello rosa. Ella estaba en algunas de sus clases y habían hablado en algunas ocasiones muy raras. Naruto estaba realmente fascinado, ella era muy inteligente, con múltiples talentos, y ella tenía una gran autoestima. ¿Qué más se podía pedir en una chica?

Su primer intento de invitarla a salir terminó en un grande y gordo"¡NO!" Su segundo, tercero, cuarto o quinto intento no había terminado mejor. ¡Pero se negó a renunciar! Le tomó un tiempo, y un montón de molesta insistencia, pero ¡Naruto finalmente consiguió que la chica de sus sueños aceptara salir con él! Después de su primera cita, tuvieron otra, y otra, y otra más, antes de que lo advirtieran, eran novios. Entonces, se casaron después de 2 años de noviazgo.

Aparecieron múltiples expresiones inquisidoras ante su decisión de casarse, sobre todo porque la herencia de Naruto había sido descubierta tan solo unos meses antes. ¡Pero los ignoró, él era joven y estaba enamorado, esto debía funcionar!

Pero no funcionó de ninguna manera o forma. Diablos, las cosas habían empezado a decaer antes de casarse. Sólo empeoró cuando Naruto se hizo cargo de las empresas que sus padres habían dirigido. ¡Ahora todo lo que él y Sakura hacían era discutir! Era enloquecedor.

Aquí estaba en la habitación, un escenario muy común de sus peleas. Sólo era otro día normal en su vida, por desgracia. Su cabeza estaba palpitando y su garganta un poco dolorida por el enfrentamiento verbal que había surgido entre los dos. Se frotó las sienes. Realmente necesitaba un trago.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio.

"Adelante." Se las arregló para murmurar.

La puerta se abrió y una joven entró. Ella tenía el pelo azul marino que llegaba a la parte inferior de su espalda. Los ojos lavanda claro que no tenían pupila en ellos. Su cara era redonda, no demasiado regordeta y no demasiado delgada. La hacía parecer inocente. Su ropa consistía en un traje de sirvienta estándar. Llevaba un vestido negro de manga larga. Los hombros del vestido estaban esponjados, y terminaba en la mitad del muslo, donde se esponjaba otra vez debido a todos los holanes. Un delantal blanco estaba atado alrededor de su cintura hacia abajo, deteniéndose junto con su vestido. Llevaba zapatos negros y medias que cubrían lo que el atuendo no podía. También había un blanco gorrito con volantes en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Ella era uno de los muchos servidores que laboraban en su mansión. Sí, mansión. Sakura fue quien lo presionó para que vivieran aquí. Así, él contrató a un grupo de personas para ayudar a cuidar del lugar. Bueno, Sakura los contrató. Todas y cada una de las ayudantes femeninas que ella empleó eran mayores, la más joven tenía casi 50 años. Pero Hinata era la excepción.

Durante sus años universitarios Naruto había logrado hacer algunos amigos. Uno de ellos fue Neji Hyuga. Aunque Neji era muy tranquilo y serio, seguía siendo un gran placer tenerlo cerca. También fue una gran ayuda en la gestión de la empresa. Naruto no sabía lo que haría si Neji no hubiese existido. De pronto un día, Neji solicitó, no, le rogó a Naruto que contratara a su prima como una maid, ¿quién era él para negarse?

Había ocurrido el segundo año de su matrimonio con Sakura cuando Neji lo llamó y le pidió que se reuniesen. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Neji le informó de la situación. Hinata, que era como una hermana para Neji, fue expulsado del clan. Al parecer, el clan Hyuuga escogió a su hermana menor sobre ella y Hinata fue repudiada por completo. Aunque Naruto nunca había conocido a la chica en persona, se había sentido mal por ella y accedió a contratarla.

Durante los primeros tres meses de ser una maid, Hinata era extremadamente tímida y nerviosa. Esto podía deberse a que Sakura estaba siempre intimidándola, o solo porque ella era así en presencia de extraños. Naruto supuso que fueron ambos.

Pero, ella pronto entro en confianza con él, y cuando lo hizo, su relación había florecido.

"Señor Uzumaki, ¿hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar?" Ella preguntó con calma, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

El esbozó una sonrisa hacia ella. "Por supuesto, ¿tienes un lugar donde pueda comprar una nueva esposa?"

"Sí, pero yo no creo que el arreglo sería legal." Ella respondió con una sonrisa propia.

Naruto se rió entre dientes; Hinata era realmente una delicia para compartir su tiempo. Como dato adicional, si había un hecho relevante en su vida, sólo uno, sería ella. Ellos solían charlar muy a menudo y pasar el rato juntos, a pesar de ser 8 años menor que él. Ellos discutían una serie de temas, que iban desde sus gustos y disgustos, hasta las razones primordiales de ellos. Naruto le había contado cosas que ni siquiera le había mencionado a Sakura. Hinata era también una persona muy inteligente; ella solía ayudarle a gestionar las empresas, y se negaba a su oferta de un aumento de sueldo. Su argumento era que lo estaba haciendo como una amiga, no como una empleada.

Ella era amable, compasiva, inteligente, leal, y sorprendente en su trabajo. Ella era la persona que estaba más cerca de él, su persona especial. Él sería una persona muy diferente sin ella en su vida.

"Necesito un trago, tal vez Advil, y una vida mejor." Naruto le solicitó. Su cabeza aún le molestaba, pero el malestar se iba atenuando lentamente.

Hinata negó con la cabeza hacia él. "Vamos Señor Uzumaki, no hay necesidad de que se ponga tan deprimido." Ella le dijo.

Naruto rodó los ojos. Hinata era muy optimista. Ella siempre estaba allí para levantarle el ánimo. A menudo lo consolaba después de que Sakura lo despreciara. Ella era realmente un rayo de luz.

"Claro, lo que tú digas Hina".

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente ante el sonido de su apodo. Se adelantó en la habitación y se inclinó para recoger algunos objetos del suelo.

"Bueno, hay algo en su oficina para usted. Así que puede ir allí mientras limpio aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Uh huh..." Naruto asintió en silencio, su atención estaba en otra cosa.

Hinata había elegido empezar la limpieza un par de metros delante de él. Cuando ella se inclinó, el vestido marcó su redondo trasero. Incluso podía ver un poco de su ropa interior. Sintió una agitación en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Encaje negro, ¿quién lo habría imaginado?

"Señor Uzumaki, ¿está bien?" Ella se enderezó y se giró para mirarle con las cejas arqueados en preocupación.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza para librarse de sus pensamientos pervertidos. Rápidamente se puso de pie.

"Sí, gracias. Soy tan afortunado de que me conozcas tan bien." Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Por supuesto, es mi responsabilidad el cuidar de usted. Ahora vaya, hay algo de whisky esperando por usted."

Naruto le dio las gracias una vez más y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Hinata se inclinó de nuevo, regalándole otra maravillosa visión de sus bragas.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente. Se aseguró de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave antes de volver su camino lentamente hacia la chica. Ella se centró en las tareas a mano, así que no lo oyó mientras se le acercaba. Sintió que se endurecía aun más mientras se acercaba a ella. Ella se tensó cuando él se coloco completamente detrás de ella; podía sentir su dureza presionando contra su trasero.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento. Ella se enderezó y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Aferró al maltrecho trapo apretadamente entre las manos cuando se dio cuenta del hambre en su mirada.

"¡S-Señor Uzumaki!" Estaba sinceramente confundida por sus acciones.

Su mano derecha se acercó y le tomó la mejilla. Él procedió a acariciar lentamente la mejilla con el pulgar.

"¿Por qué me tientas así Hina?" Reflexionó en voz alta.

No tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que él se inclinara sobre ella y la besara. La electricidad se disparó por la espalda como chispas centellantes. Ella dejó caer el trapo de sus manos y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Sus labios ásperos se movían sobre los blandos, acariciándose juntos para enviar una oleada de placer por ambos en sus espinas. La boca de Hinata se abrió ligeramente y Naruto deslizó cuidadosamente su lengua dentro. Sus lenguas bailaban juntas. Un pequeño gemido escapó de Hinata cuando Naruto exploró sus profundidades.

Pasó la lengua por sus dientes y encías antes de frotarla contra la de ella en una suave caricia. Ella era tan dulce, suave y cálida. Mantuvo su cuerpo más cerca de suyo. Podía sentir sus senos contra su pecho. Su figura de reloj de arena estaba moldeada contra la suya. Eso lo excitaba como ninguna otra cosa.

Los dos se separaron jadeantes. La lujuria era la emoción más prominente en sus ojos. Hinata se sintió sonrojada. Podía sentir su erección presionando contra su estómago. Su mente daba vueltas por el deseo. ¡Ella no podía creer que estaban haciendo esto! Se quedó sin aliento cuando él se inclino hacia adelante y comenzó a plantar besos a lo largo de su cuello.

"¡S-Señor Uzumaki! ¡N-no deberíamos estar haciendo e-st-esto!" Ella protestó.

"¿Por qué no? No es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes..." lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

"P-pero a-al-alguien podría entrar y-ahh!" Fue interrumpida por un fuerte pellizco a su lóbulo.

"Cerré la puerta, y estoy seguro de que los demás saben sobre esto." Reanudó el reguero de besos en su delicado cuello.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para permitir un mayor acceso. La inmensa cantidad de culpa que había sentido al comienzo de este asunto había desaparecido casi por completo en este punto. Una sacudida de placer la recorrió mientras lamia en el lugar donde se fundían el cuello y el hombro. El dolor entre sus piernas era un poco más de lo que podía soportar. Se frotó los muslos juntos, desesperada por algo de fricción.

Naruto se dio cuenta de su dilema y deslizó la mano por sus piernas. Su mano se movió debajo de su vestido y le acarició la parte inferior. Él le dio un buen apretón. Ella gimió.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás y la miró con los ojos entornados.

"¿Encaje? Qué interesante. ¿Esperabas que viera esto?" La interrogó.

"¡N-no! M-mi otra ropa interior está en la l-lavandería."

Él desvió su atención a su centro húmedo. Frotó cuidadosamente en su rajadita apretada por fuera de la ropa interior. Podía sentir el calor y el líquido a través del material. Ella era tan sensible...

"¡Aaah! ¡P-por favor, no juegue conmigo!" Hinata gimió.

Naruto forzó y aparto sus bragas a un lado. Deslizó un dedo dentro del estrecho agujero. Ella gimió su nombre y se aferro a sus ropas con más fuerza. Naruto saboreó los dulces sonidos que escapaban de sus labios mientras hundía sus dedos en ese lugar sagrado.

Ella era tan apretada, y su calor casi le quemaba. No podía esperar para llenarla, para explorar sus profundidades una vez más. Añadió otro dedo y aceleró sus acciones. Él estaba mentalmente deseando que ella llegara, sólo para poder ver su rostro al trasformarse en uno de puro éxtasis que sólo él había visto.

"¡N-Nnng! ¡Aaah!" Hinata no podía formar palabras. Los masculinos dedos acariciaban todos sus lugares especiales. Sabía exactamente cómo tocarla, cómo ponerla de rodillas. La única forma que se sentía mucho mejor era cuando él estaba dentro de ella.

Estaba tan cerca, las olas de placer rodaron sobre ella. Estaba a punto de saltar sobre el borde. La bobina en su estómago estaba a punto de romperse y-

Alguien llamó a la puerta del dormitorio. "Señor Uzumaki, su mujer lo está esperando abajo." Fue uno de los mayordomos mayores.

Naruto y Hinata saltaron lejos el uno del otro.

"Está bien. Dile que bajaré en unos pocos minutos." ordenó a su mayordomo.

"Muy bien, señor." Sus pasos se desvanecieron cuando iba a dar la noticia.

Naruto pasó una mano por el cabello agitado. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que aparecer ahora? Él echó un vistazo a su amante mientras trataba de arreglar su apariencia. Tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo mientras trataba de suavizar las arrugas en la ropa.

Naruto suspiró y se acercó a su armario. Metió la mano y sacó una corbata roja y un blazer negro. Se deslizó el uno por encima de su camisa blanca. Trató de colocar la corbata, pero como siempre, estaba teniendo algunos problemas.

Una pálida mano se acercó a la corbata. Él permitió que sus manos descendieran y dejo que Hinata se hiciera cargo. Él la escuchó mientras tarareaba una melodía mientras arreglaba el nudo. Cuando terminó, corrió cuidadosamente sus dedos por su pelo para hacerlo más ordenado. Pasó las manos por encima de su camisa para enderezarlo, y abrochó la chaqueta. Ella sacudió unas pocas partículas de polvo que pudieran estar allí y dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo.

Él estaba absolutamente maravilloso. Era guapo y robusto. Vestido con brillantes zapatos negros. Tenía unos pantalones a juego con su chaqueta, que se veía muy refinada. Un poco de rubor se acumuló en sus mejillas. Ella se sonrojó aún más cuando él le sonrió. De inmediato cambió su mirada hacia el suelo mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares.

Naruto se acercó a ella. Agarró su barbilla entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Él le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que derritió el corazón.

"Gracias Hina." Él rozó sus labios sobre los de ella en un breve, pero amoroso beso que envió escalofríos bajo su espina dorsal. Se echó hacia atrás y tomó la mejilla una vez más.

"Volveré más tarde esta noche. La cena de negocios no debería tomar tanto tiempo." Él le informó. Había una mirada oscura en sus ojos.

Hinata sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer cuando regresara. Sus muslos se rozaron juntos en anticipación.

Los dos compartieron un último beso antes de que Naruto saliera. Hinata suspiró con disgusto mientras continuaba su trabajo anterior.

Sí, era cierto, la pequeña y dulce Hinata estaba involucrada en un romance con Naruto. Ella debería sentirse culpable y avergonzada, pero después de un año, a ella simplemente no le importaba ya. Al principio, ella estaba muy reacia a estar con él, él era un hombre casado, después de todo. Pero ella se había enamorado de él, y no pudo resistirse a sus encantos.

Había crecido muy sobreprotegida. Al igual que Naruto, ella también fue educada en casa. La única diferencia es que ella había sido educada en casa su vida entera. Ella no sabía lo que era jugar y pasar el rato con otros chicos de su edad. La familia Hyuuga y su corporación significaba que ella y Hanabi tuvieron que entrenar ampliamente para suceder la dirección.

Pero por alguna razón, Hinata simplemente no podía mantener el ritmo. Su padre siempre exigía más y más de ella. Ella no podía cumplir con sus peticiones. Su hermana, en cambio, era la estrella que iluminaba sus ojos. Pero Hinata nunca se rindió. Pasaba horas y horas en los libros, o el aprendizaje de un nuevo instrumento.

Por desgracia, eso no fue suficiente. A la edad de 16 años, Hinata fue llamado a la oficina de su padre. No sólo le informaron que Hanabi iba a ser la futura sucesora de la empresa, pero para echar más sal a la herida, también le informó que él se negaba a continuar dando cobijo a una mantenida inútil en casa. Y sin más remordimientos, la echó.

Hinata estaba completamente angustiada. Tenía muy pocas pertenencias que le fueron permitidas ser tomadas con ella. Él le dijo que ya que había pagado por la mayoría de las cosas que ella poseía, él se quedaría con ellas. Ella era un desastre. Llamó a Neji en lágrimas. Apenas podía distinguir sus palabras mientras sollozaba cada uno de sus problemas a él. Él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su casa.

Pero Hinata no quería quedarse allí mucho tiempo. Neji vivía con Tenten, su prometida. Hinata no quería ser un estorbo en sus vidas. Así que cuando Neji le informó de que podía trabajar como sirvienta para un amigo muy cercano de él, ella tomó la oportunidad.

La primera vez que conoció a Naruto, su corazón martilleaba con tanta fuerza en su pecho que ella pensó que iba a estallar fuera. Él era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. A pesar de reconocer que no había visto a muchos hombres además de sus parientes, ella sabía que él era algo fuera de lo común entre la variedad de apariencias que eran consideradas normales.

Entonces, él le presentó a su esposa. Ella era una mujer muy disgustada que le lanzaba miradas despectivas a Hinata. Se encogió bajo la mirada de la mujer de cabello rosa. Pero se las arregló para conseguir el trabajo como una de sus criadas.

Hubieron varias cosas que Hinata notó dentro de las primeras semanas. Una de esas cosas era que cada maid era _**siempre**_ mucho mayor que ella. Con todas las severas órdenes de Sakura, no era difícil adivinar que ella era una mujer muy celosa.

Esto nos lleva a la segunda cosa que notó Hinata. Ni Naruto ni Sakura parecían llevarse bien. Siempre estaban gritando, tirando cosas, o marchándose fuera de la mansión en un ataque de rabia. También señaló que sus peleas siempre afectaban más a Naruto que a Sakura. Así que en contra de su buen juicio, ella le ofreció su amistad.

Había reconocido la mirada solitaria en sus ojos, una que ella llevó la mayor parte de su vida. Comenzó bastante simple; ella lo saludaba cada vez que lo veía. Él la saludaba de vuelta, por supuesto. Pero aquellos saludos se convirtieron en pequeñas charlas. Esas charlas se convirtieron en conversaciones. Antes de darse cuenta, ya eran amigos, muy buenos amigos. Hubieron momentos en que las conversaciones tomaban horas y horas.

Su corazón sufría por él cuando le habló de sus problemas matrimoniales. Estaba tan perdido, tan roto. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre que por fin se había dado por vencido. ¡Pero Hinata se negaba a permitir que esa sonrisa se fuera de su rostro! Entonces, ella le dio consejos sobre cómo arreglar su matrimonio.

Aunque aun dolía el verlo agasajar a su esposa con regalos y alabanzas infinitas, ella sabía que todo era por un buen motivo. Ella sabía que su amor era más importante que el pequeño enamoramiento que había empezado a nacer en su corazón. Lo que realmente indignaba a Hinata era que Sakura no parecía apreciar nada de lo que Naruto hizo por ella. Ella no era tan ruda en aquellos momentos, bueno, en su mayor parte no lo era. Pero ella nunca parecía satisfecha con todo lo que él hacía por ella. Sólo le brindaba un pequeño "gracias" y eso era todo. Sakura incluso despreciaba sus intentos de un acercamiento afectuoso.

Hinata estaba allí para recoger los pedazos. Así es como empezó este asunto, con Hinata allí para consolarlo. Podía recordarlo como si hubiese sido ayer.

_**Flashback, 1 año atrás**_

_Hinata estaba desempolvando la estantería. Ella tarareaba, como solía hacerlo a menudo durante la limpieza. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, el corazón de Hinata casi salió de su pecho. Su miedo pareció convertirse en preocupación cuando Naruto irrumpió dentro. _

_Una oleada de maldiciones escapó de sus labios cuando se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó con indignación al suelo. Se quitó los zapatos de una patada e intentó quitarse la corbata. Tiró y tiró de ella antes de abandonar y dejarse caer sobre la cama. Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba jadeando con dureza, como si acabara de correr un maratón. _

_Hinata se acercó a él con cautela. Ella sabía que él iba a salir con su esposa en una cena romántica. . Así que ¿por qué estaba aquí ahora? __¿Qué había pasado?_

_Ella se sentó a su lado pero él ignoró su presencia. Hinata puso el plumero en el suelo y colocó una mano delicada sobre su hombro. _

_"¿Señor Uzumaki? ¿Desea mi ayuda con cualquier cosa?" Ella le preguntó con suavidad._

_Ella casi retrocedió cuando él levantó la cabeza y la miró. ¡Realmente la fulminó con la mirada! _

_"¿Ayuda? ¡¿Ayuda?! ¡Creo que has ayudado bastante!" espetó . _

_Hinata sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado. Ella retiró la mano de su hombro y lo sostuvo cerca de su boca. _

_"¿Q-que q-quiere de-decir?" Mentalmente se maldijo. Ella pensó que por fin había terminado su tartamudez._

_"¡Deja de actuar como si fueras inocente! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Toda esta bazofia de cita fue tu idea y se volvió un puto desastre completo! ¡Terminé diciéndole que la odiaba, y ella me dijo lo mismo! ¿¡Cómo diablos se supone que voy a arreglar eso!?" Él ladró a ella. _

_Hinata gimió y se movió de nuevo. Nunca había actuado así antes. Estaba asustada. _

_"Yo-yo, umm..." Ella trató de responder, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. _

_"Bueno, ¿qué? Tú sabes todas las respuestas, verdad. ¡Bueno, maldita sea arregla esto!" Él le ordenó, manteniendo su mirada fría como el hielo todo el tiempo._

_"Yo-y-yo no-" Hinata estaba temblando. Su mirada vagaba por toda la habitación buscando una respuesta. Estaba petrificada en estos momentos. Ella reconoció el tono de su voz y la mirada en sus ojos. Era la misma que su padre tenía antes de golpearla. Aunque esos momentos habían sido pocos e infrecuentes, cada golpe quedó grabado con fuerza en su subconsciente. Dejando cicatrices mentales a la joven. _

_En este momento, estaba aterrorizada de que Naruto la golpeara antes de echarla fuera de su vista. _

_"U-Umm..." Las lágrimas empañaron su visión. Su garganta escoció mientras trataba de contener el llanto. Todo lo que quería hacer era correr y esconderse. _

_"¿¡Bien!? ¡Estoy esperando!" Naruto rompió de nuevo. _

_Hinata posó su mirada en él. Se estremeció, sus ojos se habían tornado color carmesí. Ella no pudo evitarlo cuando gimió y algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. __Las facciones de Naruto se suavizaron. "Hinata..."_

_Se levantó de la cama, tambaleándose un poco. Ella trató de enjugar las lágrimas. _

_"L-lo lo siento." Ella ahogó. "N-nunca quise c-causar pro-problemas. Yo-yo iré a-a empacar mis m-maletas y-y-" Su propio sollozo la interrumpió._

_Antes de que Hinata pudiera salir, Naruto la agarró por la muñeca. Él la haló y ella cayó en sus brazos. Él la acomodo de modo que quedara sentada de lado. Él le permitió enterrar la cabeza en su pecho y llorar. Ella agarró su camisa con fuerza y siguió murmurando las palabras "lo siento" una y otra vez. _

_Naruto sintió que quería darse de topes contra la pared. ¡Era un idiota! ¡La pobre muchacha estaba tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor, y él se desquitaba con ella! Sí, tanto su día como su matrimonio eran una mierda absoluta, pero eso no significaba que tuviera el derecho de actuar de forma tan cruel! ¡Esta era la chica que constantemente le daba consejos sobre cómo salvar su matrimonio! Ella siempre estaba a su lado cuando la necesitaba. Ya sea solo para traer alimentos, bebidas, en la limpieza, o simplemente para ser quien escuchara sus problemas. ¡__Y él agradecía asustándola!_

_Naruto la meció suavemente hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Él se apresuró a notar que ella no llevaba el gorrito habitual sobre el cabello. Le dio un beso ligero en la parte superior de su cabeza. _

_"Está bien. Lo siento, por favor deja de llorar Hina. Odio verte tan triste." Le susurró lastimeramente. _

_Ella sollozó. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron, pero ella continuó aferrándose a él. Ella inhaló su aroma. Olía a perfume costoso y algo más. Ella no podía identificarlo, pero lo disfruto aun así. Ella también estaba disfrutando el hecho de que él la sostenía en sus brazos, casi como si fuera su amante... _

_Ella negó con la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos traviesos. Él era un amigo, un increíble amigo de verdad, ¡pero eso era todo!_

_Retiró la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró fijamente. El corazón de Naruto se encogió ante su apariencia. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Él utilizó su pulgar para limpiar algunas de sus lágrimas. _

_"Lo siento Hina. Yo no tenía la intención de lastimarte de esa manera. He estado teniendo un mal día y..." Él bajó la cabeza. Ni todas las disculpas del mundo podrían arreglar esto. Él metió la pata a lo grande con esta preciosa flor. Ella iba a salir corriendo de ahí en cualquier momento y dejarlo atrás. Al igual que Sakura. _

_Fue una grata sorpresa cuando una mano tomó suavemente su mejilla. Era suave y cálida; era como haber sido tocado por un ángel. Ella levantó la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. _

_"Está bien Señor Uzumaki, usted ha tenido un día difícil por lo que entiendo." Ella le envió una pequeña sonrisa para demostrar, además, que ella estaba bien._

_Naruto aferró la pequeña mano que estaba en su mejilla. No sabía lo que le obligó a hacerlo, pero colocó un pequeño beso en el centro de la palma. Disfrutando del rubor que le provocaba ese contacto. _

_"No está bien, sé por lo que has pasado, debería haber entendido que no puedo perder los estribos y desquitarme contigo." Protestó con voz suave. _

_Hinata negó con la cabeza. "No es su culpa, yo sólo reaccioné de forma exagerada. Usted no es como él, lo sé." _

_"No, me siento muy mal. No mereces ese tipo de trato nunca, eres muy amable." Le soltó la mano y paseó la propia en la suave mejilla. Miró fijamente a los orbes lavanda. Nunca se había fijado en lo fascinantes que eran._

_De hecho, nunca se había dado cuenta de que toda ella era encantadora. Especialmente los labios, se veían deliciosos. Eran de color rojo rubí y se veían ligeramente húmedos. Su suavidad era bastante obvia. _

_"Sí, eres una chica muy especial Hina." Espetó con su voz tornándose un poco ronca. "Siempre estás ahí para mí, no importa qué. Siento que puedo confiar en ti, que puedo ser yo mismo. No me siento de esa manera con nadie más. Te tengo mucho cariño. ¿Lo sabías?"_

_Hinata tragó grueso. Cada vez se sentía más cálido y ocurría muy rápido. Ella observaba con ansiedad aquellos ojos que escrutaban los suyos y sus labios. Se sonrojó un poco ante sus palabras. _

_"N-no. No l-lo sa-sabía. Tam-tambien e-es especial para mí." Mentalmente deseó darse un golpe a sí misma. ¡Se las arregló para confesar la última parte sin vacilación! _

_"¿En serio? Interesante..." Naruto creyó desvanecerse en una nube. Su atención se fijó en el rubor de la muchacha. Se preguntó si ese rubor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Y si no lo hacía, ¿qué podía hacer para que todo su cuerpo se ruborizara? Sus ojos se nublaron ante la perspectiva. Movió la cabeza más cerca de Hinata, era como si no tuviera ningún control sobre su cuerpo._

_"¿S-señor Uzumaki?" Hinata estaba preocupada, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Él era un hombre casado; ¡debían mantener una relación platónica! Ella trató de alejarse, pero él envolvió su brazo alrededor de su espalda baja y la atrajo hacia él. Estaba atrapada. _

_"Llámame Naruto." Con eso, sus labios se moldearon contra los suyos. _

_Ambos se estremecieron cuando el placer se cernió sobre ellos. Hinata gimió levemente mientras él se movía contra sus inexpertos labios. Naruto pasó suavemente la lengua por la comisura de sus labios antes de deslizarse en su interior._

_Ambos soltaron un gemido cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza sensual. La lengua de Hinata trataba de retroceder en su propia boca, lo que hizo que Naruto se clavara más en ella y la frotara suavemente. La joven se estremeció cuando permitió que él estimulara su apéndice para salir a su encuentro. _

_Un extraño calor se acumuló en su vientre femenino. Podía sentir un dolor extraño viniendo de su lugar sagrado. Necesitaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Se estremeció y apretó los muslos juntos, encontrando que eso ayudaba a aliviar parte del dolor. _

_Naruto también necesitaba un poco de alivio. Sus pantalones se volvían estrechos e incómodos con cada segundo que pasaba explorando a la joven. Sus ropas lo estaban sofocando, se sentía demasiado caliente. Él quería que se fueran al igual que las de ella. _

_Finalmente se alejaron el uno del otro. Una mirada hambrienta se podría encontrar en ambos. Naruto casi gruñó ante el aspecto desaliñado de Hinata. Tenía los labios hinchados por los besos, jadeaba con fuerza y la expresión deseosa de su rostro lo llevaba a la locura. Decidió entonces que allí y ahora, él la tendría._

_Hinata jadeó mientras Naruto repartía besos ásperos y húmedos en su cuello. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Era maravilloso; ¡nunca había experimentado algo como eso antes! Ella permitió que el sentimiento de felicidad absoluta se apoderara de ella. Pero, salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió algo rígido presionando contra ella. _

_Era cierto que Hinata carecía de cualquier experiencia de primera mano en el sexo, pero ella sabía lo que era una erección. _

_Había sido educada acerca de ello, por lo que sabía en lo que esto podría terminar. ¡Tenía que pararlo, simplemente no estaba bien!_

_"S-señor U-uzumaki, no d-deberíamos estar h-haciendo es-t-aah!" El mordisqueó su hombro lo que provocó que la electricidad se disparara a través de su cuerpo. _

_"¿Por qué no? Por favor, Hina, te quiero, te necesito tanto. Además, se supone que debes cuidar de mis necesidades, ¿verdad?" Él jadeó en su oído. _

_La lujuria nublaba su mente ahora, había transcurrido un año desde que él y Sakura habían tenido algún encuentro físico. Ahora tenía a Hinata, dulce, amable, cariñosa Hinata. La única persona que sabía más acerca de él que cualquier otra en el mundo. Estaba solo, y ella siempre había estado allí para llenar el vacío. _

_Hinata habría protestado más si él no hubiera vuelto a sellar sus labios .Se llevó todo argumento que podría haber tenido. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo toscamente, sintiendo cada curva que tenía para ofrecer. Ella gimió suavemente cuando él apretó uno de sus pechos. _

_Naruto cuidadosamente los condujo sobre la cama. Se posicionó sobre ella, con su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Se obligó a observarla fijamente. Ella componía una imagen arrebatadora, disfrutó de la forma en que reposaba sobre las almohadas, su cabello extendido en todas direcciones. _

_Enterró la cabeza en su cuello el cual roció con más besos. Ella se quedó sin aliento y empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su conciencia estaba rogando y suplicando para que detuviera todo eso, pero ella no escuchaba. Este pecado era demasiado tentador para rechazarlo. _

_Sintió otra punzada de placer atravesándola, cuando Naruto apretó su dureza contra su entrepierna aun cubierta. Aquel bulto se frotaba y empujaba de la manera más deliciosa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un empuje especialmente fuerte._

_Caliente, esto era demasiado caliente como para soportarlo. Hinata tiró y jaló de la ropa masculina. Ella la quería fuera, quería saber cómo se sentían sus músculos debajo de su camisa. Naruto se sentó en sus rodillas. Deseaba ver más de su piel cremosa. Desabrochó su vestido tan pronto como pudo, ella le ayudó a deslizarlo fuera de su cuerpo. _

_Naruto gimió ante la visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Se sintió tensarse aún más ante aquella perfección descubierta, salvo por algunos artículos de ropa. Su piel era de un blanco encantador, casi brillaba. Sus grandes pechos se mantenían juntos por un sujetador negro muy simple. Naruto rápidamente lo deshizo y observó con gran atención como sus senos cayeron libres. _

_Sus pechos eran tan pálidos como el resto de su cuerpo. Sus pezones eran diminutos brotes que se endurecieron bajo su mirada. Ellos eran de un color rosa pálido que parecía invitarlo. Naruto capturó uno con su boca y lo frotó con su lengua. Hinata enredó sus manos en su cabello. _

_Demasiado, esto era demasiado._

_El dolor entre sus muslos se agravó, y ella no pudo soportarlo mucho más. La sensación de aquel bulto frotando contra ella ayudó a calmarlo, pero no era suficiente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras sentía como pellizcaba y tiraba de su otro pezón. Él cambio del uno al otro, asegurándose de que sus dos pequeños brotes recibieran la misma cantidad de atención. _

_Él finalmente liberó uno con un pequeño 'pop'. Los dos pezones estaban rojos e hinchados, igualando sus labios. Él se echó a reír cuando ella tiró desesperadamente de su ropa. Sabía exactamente lo que quería. _

_Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se desabrochó la camisa, Hinata le ayudó a deshacer la estorbosa corbata. Todo lo que quedaba eran sus pantalones. Pero eso estaba bien; Hinata parecía haberse quedado sin palabras sólo con su parte superior del cuerpo._

_Era como si hubiera sido esculpido en piedra por los propios Dioses. Sus abdominales estaban tonificados y bronceados. Se miraban ásperos, fuertes, Hinata quería lamerlos, correr su lengua desde el masculino pecho hacia abajo._

_Mientras ella estaba distraída, Naruto introdujo las manos en sus bragas. Las sacó suavemente, hacia debajo de las piernas tonificadas y aun cubiertas. Él se sorprendió de lo que vio. No tenía ni un solo vello ahí abajo. Sus labios eran de un precioso color rosado, y ella estaba prácticamente manando jugos. Si Naruto no hubiera estado tan excitado podría haberse detenido para darle una probada. Estaba seguro que ella sabía dulce, como la miel. _

_Hinata contuvo la respiración mientras Naruto bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones. Sabía lo que venía y lo deseaba. No podía parar ahora. Su boca se abrió cuando él se quitó los pantalones y se los arrojó a un rincón de la habitación. La erección sobresalía orgullosa y libre._

_Naruto cuidadosamente alineó su miembro en la entrada. En silencio le pidió permiso a sus ojos, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Empujó con una embestida; decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo con la mayor rapidez posible para ella. _

_Hinata apretó sus puños mientras un par de lágrimas se le escapaban. ¡Dolía! ¡Fue uno de los peores dolores que jamás había sentido en su vida! Era como si estuviera siendo desgarrada, agradeció que él le diera un par de minutos antes que comenzara a moverse. Cuando el dolor se redujo a un leve pinchazo, le dio el visto bueno para que comenzara a moverse. Él lo hizo, comenzó muy lentamente, sólo empujando la mitad del camino antes de volver a salir. Pronto, el placer estimulo su pequeño cuerpo. _

_Ella estaba tan estrecha, tan húmeda y cálida. Era lo mejor que Naruto había sentido. Enterró la cabeza en su hombro mientras su empuje se apresuraba. Podía sentirse a sí mismo cerca de alcanzar la liberación. Se contuvo, quería que Hinata lo hiciera primero. Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Podía sentirse tan viva. Naruto era tan grande, llenándola por completo. Esto provocaba que él tuviera acceso a los lugares más placenteros. _

_El ruido que provocaban las pieles al encontrarse llenó el lugar, junto con sus gruñidos y gemidos. Ambos podían sentir el final aproximándose._

_"Vamos Hina," Naruto jadeaba acaloradamente en su oreja. "Córrete para mí, déjalo ir." _

_Ella lo hizo. Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando un poderoso sonrojo se hizo presente. Ella arqueó su pecho contra el suyo mientras su visión se volvía blanca. Fue intenso, y la dejó sin aliento. _

_Naruto gimió cuando su propia liberación llegó, la sensación de las paredes de Hinata estremeciéndose eran más de lo que podía manejar. _

_Naruto se aseguró de caer a su lado. Ambos estaban exhaustos por la reciente actividad. Naruto estrechó a Hinata más cerca de él y los cubrió a ambos con una manta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran dormidos. _

_Ambos podían asegurar que fue la mejor noche de sus vidas._

_**Flashback end**_

Hinata suspiró con nostalgia. Aunque su primera vez juntos había sido maravillosa, el día después no fue nada agradable. Ella estaba bastante avergonzada por admitir que había empezado a llorar en cuanto despertó. Se sentía completamente avergonzada por sus acciones. Tomó un tiempo antes de que Naruto la calmara. Él la convenció de que todo estaba bien, y que desde luego no era una zorra destruye hogares.

Ella le creyó y se puso a hacer sus deberes, a pesar de las protestas de Naruto y su leve cojera. Había jurado en silencio no permitir nunca que nada como esto sucediera de nuevo.

Pero su convicción se fue por el caño. Él siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarla sola, y aquel ciclo travieso se repetía una y otra vez. Y poco a poco, pero sin pausa, Hinata comenzó a sentirse cada vez menos sucia o culpable cada vez que sucedía. La cantidad de culpa que sentía disminuía después de cada sesión que tenían.

Al inicio no pudo evitar el sentirse atormentada por estar arruinando su matrimonio, el cual parecía ya no tener remedio previamente al momento en que comenzó su aventura, Naruto dejó de halagar a Sakura con espléndidos regalos y alabanzas, y en su lugar lo hizo con Hinata. Cada vez que la veía, iba bien darle un cumplido o un regalo, o derrochar afecto físico. Un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla. Una sensación cálida brotaba de su pecho cada vez.

Así, Hinata se dejo llevar por el momento. Era como si ella fuese la esposa en lugar de Sakura. Hinata sin duda pasaba más tiempo con Naruto que ella. Así, ella aceptó su papel. Aunque aun existían aquellas noches en las cuales deseaba poder compartir más tiempo con él...

Hinata negó con la cabeza para apartar sus pensamientos. ¡Este no era el momento ni el lugar, ella tenía una habitación entera para limpiar!

Unas horas más tarde, la habitación estaba impecable. Ni una sola partícula de polvo. Hinata se inclinó ligeramente para reajustar las almohadas, cuando un par de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura.

"Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?" Le pidió su amante rubio, el cálido aliento envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

Hinata sonrió para sí misma antes de darse la vuelta y colocar un firme beso en los labios. Naruto se sorprendió. Fue un movimiento audaz, pero lo disfrutaba. Hinata decidió hacer avanzar las cosas rápidamente esta noche. Si quería tomarla, eso estaba bien.

Ella era su maid, y atender sus necesidades era su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Ahí lo tienen! Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña idea que se me ocurrió. Si tienen una idea que les gustaría ver, por favor no se olviden de decirme. Recuerden dejar un comentario, y por favor lean mis otras historias. Gracias y tengan un buen día!**

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

Si, si, me tardé en traer el fic, lo sé. Fue un poco difícil terminar esta traducción en particular cuando me muero por hacer la siguiente, supongo que si les sucede lo mismo que a mí, entenderán él porque de la pequeñísima no tan pequeña frustración. Pero así fue escrita y así se queda…

No olviden dejar **_sugerencias_** para el fic.

Por cierto, la autora menciona una idea que fue sacada aparte, si no me equivoco, es la misma a la que ya le estoy echando un ojo, mas información para el siguiente capi! Mientras, aquí el summary del siguiente one-shot (Vamos, saben que sus reviews son como combustible para mí y para la autora, seguro quieren ver este nuevo shot pronto, verdad? Tonces saben que hacer!)

**El Sacrificio**

**_Summary:_**_ En una tierra regida por demonios, existe un rey que gobierna sobre todos ellos. Un rey que demanda la entrega de una ofrenda, cada año. En esta ocasión una doncella de oscuro cabello ha sido ofrecida como el siguiente sacrificio._

**Ciao.**


End file.
